<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Divided by Little_Bidoo (ComyD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638331">Divided</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo'>Little_Bidoo (ComyD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World of Warcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Not Related, Anduin is a badass, Difference Of Opinion, Eventual Sex, Family Secrets, Genn wants to play Matchmaker, M/M, Minor Violence, Slow Burn, Taking Lore and bending it to my whim, Tiffin lives, Trans Male Character, Wrynncest but not wrynncest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:14:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>36,293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25638331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComyD/pseuds/Little_Bidoo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A retelling of events where Varian never married. He's now at an  age where those around him really think he should be considering 'making an heir'. </p><p>Things don't go smoothly though, not when there is; a scheming black dragon, a blood thirsty warchief and a rather beautiful blond prince who has a knack for getting into trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anduin Wrynn/Varian Wrynn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well I hope you enjoy this Frankenstein's monster of lore and my twist on it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian Wrynn had always been a difficult man, he was well aware of the fact and had just accepted it. Since the death of his father, he had been filled with a consuming need for revenge, though his target had changed from the assassin Garona to the entire Horde. He had dedicated himself to his studies, especially those involving combat, his teachers had been impressed by how quickly he learned and the sheer strength behind his blows, and yet it was never enough for the young man. He had reclaimed his fallen Kingdom, had begun to rebuild and at last people finally thought, the man should have been at peace. Yet nothing was farther from the truth, his advisors had pleaded with him that now was the time to consider a Queen, to secure the Wrynn bloodline, but Varian wouldn't hear it. A match </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>been arranged between him and his childhood friend Tiffin Ellerian, she was beautiful, kind and clever, perfect Queen material and yet the two just didn't seem to see eye to eye. Tiffin didn't want to be bound to a man fuelled only by rage and hate and Varian was well aware that her affections lay elsewhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Varian had stood by, only too happy, to let her wed his best friend Arthas Menethil. For a time everything seemed well, until Arthas decided to choose a ... different path, one that would lead to the fall of his Kingdom and the end of his life. Thankfully Tiffin had followed their mutual friend Jaina, escaping the purge, and helped establish the new city of Theramore, where she gave birth to Arthas's child. A child the man would never know and would only know him as the monster he had become. Varian had mourned his friend, had made sure to let Tiffin know that she and the child could always come to him if they needed help, Stormwind would welcome them without question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Years had come and gone and Varian wasn't getting any younger, as his most recent ally, Genn Greymane kept reminding him. The man seemed to have taken it upon himself to act as his caretaker, in a way it was comforting but at times it grated at him. Which is how Varian found himself trapped in his office, while Genn brandished a file, no doubt with help from the Spymaster, which </span>
  <em>
    <span>just so happened to be</span>
  </em>
  <span> filled with ladies suitable for the role of Queen. Varian found himself looking up at the man doing his best not to glare, which maybe lasted all of three seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously Greymane? Can't you see I'm busy, Hellscream has gone suspiciously quiet after his attack on Ashenvale, I think that takes priority over, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He doesn't bother to hide his distaste as he gestures to the folder in the other King's hand. He turns back to his own paperwork hoping the man will take the hint. Of course equally stubborn Greymane won't back down so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come now Varian, you do need to start thinking about heirs.” The worgen takes a seat across from him, and Varian bites back a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this is becoming a lecture, he can already feel the pressure building behind his eyes. He understands where the man is coming from </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> he does but, the thought of playing happy families, with a noblewoman just there to gain her family more influence, doesn't sit right with him. It leaves a rather bitter taste in his mouth, and he clenches his fists, hard enough that his quill snaps. Genn levels him a sharp look, almost as if he can see into the younger King's mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you should at </span>
  <em>
    <span>least </span>
  </em>
  <span>take a look, you might be surprised. We were very thorough in our selections.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, so the Spymaster </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> involved. Realizing he isn't going to leave until Varian </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> looks through the file, Varian reaches out for the cursed thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, I will look. But that's all, I don't make </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> other promises.” He sounds petulant to his own ears, and the Worgen King shakes his head in exasperation, but hands over the files. Varian frowns when he realizes he isn't moving... Ah, so he actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to look through the file. Letting out his best put upon sigh, Varian opens the file, internally wincing at the thickness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thumbs through the first couple of pages, nothing really catching his eye, he recognizes a few of the ladies from court, but they always seemed so false to him. Hiding behind fake smiles and flowery words... He frowns deeply as he passes a particular entry... a noble from Alterac, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He shoots Genn a glare, but the other man is unflinching, he simply shrugs unapologetically. Varian is about half-way through the file, when a name jumps out at him, Anduin Ellerian Menethil. He blinks a few times, isn't Anduin well a </span>
  <em>
    <span>man</span>
  </em>
  <span>? He looks up to Genn in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't this Tiffin's boy?” Varian brandishes the page, and Genn has to lean back to avoid going cross-eyed. The worgen scowls at him, batting his hand away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Varian, that is Tiffin's son.” He sounds as though he's aged significantly in the last few seconds, Varian almost feels guilty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>, until he remembers that it was Genn who wanted him to read through this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian just stares at the man, squinting his eyes at him, waiting for him to elaborate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Genn, this is Tiffin's </span>
  <em>
    <span>son</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Why is he on this list, I thought you wanted me to have an heir.” Varian leans back, watching the curious expression that works its way on to the older man's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well.” Genn begins, seeming to choose his words carefully, Varian waits patiently not wanting to interrupt him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anduin </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> a man, but he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> give you children.” The worgen seems satisfied with his reply and just fixes Varian with an appraising stare. Varian blinks at him for a few moments before he actually processes what the other king means, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Well at least that answers that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Isn't he a little young, I mean he's just turned nineteen”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nineteen</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is that really how much time has passed? He fixes Genn with a scowl, what is the man thinking trying to have him marry a boy almost half his age! Has he truly become that desperate?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now Varian, before you throw that at me, we gave it a lot of thought. He's of royal blood, the true heir of Lordaeron. He's also very mature for his age. I think he'd actually suit you well, he's a little naïve but that's to be expected at his age, and given how Jaina views the Horde”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian just blinks at him, it almost sounds as if this is who Genn wants him to choose. He narrows his eyes in suspicion but the other man just shrugs and resumes his relaxed posture. He continues to leaf through the profiles, nothing really jumping out at him. Genn is still staring at him, and Varian can tell he's going to want him to pick out potential... </span>
  <em>
    <span>brides, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he shudders at the thought</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You're not going to leave until I have picked some are you?” Varian asks already knowing what the response will be, yet still holding on to that tiny ray of hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genn just tips his head and offers him a knowing smirk. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn him!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes Varian, you are going to pick out </span>
  <em>
    <span>at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> three of these profiles, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> going to try and be civil and hopefully get yourself a consort.” Genn crosses his arms, an act of finality, and Varian just grumbles to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He's</span>
  </em>
  <span> the High King, not Genn, why is he pandering to this!? After a brief stare off, Varian lifts the file and flicks through it again, all the while knowing Genn is smirking that insufferable smirk of his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I must say I'm surprised, you've got everyone in here, except Lady Prestor.” Varian grumbles out dryly, he doesn't want her included he just wants something to complain about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genn fixes him with a withering stare, not impressed with his sarcasm, or complaining.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well at this point, I guess I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be happy, you're at least showing an interest in something not war related”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old King has never attempted to hide his dislike for Lady Prestor, though Varian isn't sure why. True, she isn't exactly his favourite person but, she has remained a loyal advisor. She helped him through the rise of the Defias Brotherhood, and had offered support after Bolvar's death. That being said the thought of being married to her, was not one the King was willing to entertain, and was at least glad that on this point Greymane agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who else isn’t here?” Varian asks far too innocently, if Genn is subjecting him to this, then Varian is going to be as difficult as possible. The worgen lets out a sigh and pinches the bridge of his nose. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he feels quite pleased with the response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OK, who else is missing?” Genn seems resigned, obviously aware that the answer is going to push his buttons. Varian just offers him a shit eating grin, before answering casually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I see </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter, Tess is missing”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Greymane tenses and Varian feels rather smug, like he’s hit a nerve, good he could go for a fight right now, that should get the old man off his back. Genn glares at him for a few moments, before letting his posture relax. Varian tries to hide his disappointment, but the other King just smirks and Varian knows he’s lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Ah, I considered but I don’t think you two would get along to put it mildly. It’s as much for your sake as it is hers.” Genn gives him a calm answer, which only irritates Varian more, he has no intention of marrying her, but his means of getting a reaction from Greymane have failed him, and now he will have to choose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrunches his nose, as he lifts the file back up, he flicks through the profiles, feeling bored but feigning interest to stop Genn from nagging. He keeps pausing over the son of Tiffin though, Anduin… he feels compelled somehow to choose this one, if anything he can see how the boy is doing, after all the last time he saw him, must have been at least ten years ago. Varian hands the profile to Genn, whose eyebrows raise in surprise, before a satisfied grin appears on his face. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Let him gloat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it will go nowhere. He chooses two more profiles at random, Pierrette Ridgewell, and he grimaces Helene Vanyst. He considers switching Vanyst for someone else but Genn, seeming pleased, is already standing and heading for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“That wasn’t so hard now was it?” He asks somewhat patronisingly, shaking his head at Varian as if he were an errant child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I will send out letters, inviting these potential consorts immediately. Just remember, you picked them, so for the love of the Light, please be civil”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>He’s already gone before Varian can come up with a witty response, and he lets out the groan he’s been holding in since Genn walked through his door. Just what has he signed himself up for?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A New Horizon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Anduin finds himself on his way to Stormwind. What lies ahead?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin gazes down at the letter again, he must have read it at least a thousand times, today. Sighing, he turns his gaze out to the open sea. It had been quite the topsy-turvy kind of week for Anduin, he had been sitting having breakfast with his mother and aunt only seven days ago, when he received the first letter, from Stormwind. That had been </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the  surprise, even more so when he saw it bore the royal seal, what could King Varian possibly want him for? He’d barely managed a few sentences when the letter had been rudely ripped from his hands, by his mother who looked rather alarmed to put it mildly. He’d been too focused on the title they had given him, Prince Anduin? It </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been a mistake because he’s certainly not a prince! He had watched his mother read the letter, face going pale before she passed it to Jaina who had a similar reaction. He still hadn’t got a chance to read that letter. From what his mother would tell him, King Varian requested their presence in Stormwind, though why he still didn’t know.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had asked his Aunt Jaina relentlessly why the High King would be writing to them, and eventually she had caved. She mentioned that his mother was a childhood friend of Varian’s and that he probably just wanted to catch up with them since he hadn’t seen them in ten years. This had put Anduin on high alert, after all his mother is still very beautiful and from what he’s gleaned about the king, the man never married,</span>
  <em>
    <span> is he after his mother!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> For some reason this really bothers him, though he can’t figure out why. Speaking of which… He looks about for his mother spotting her on the other side of the deck, gazing out at the sea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She doesn’t seem aware of his gaze, looking a million miles away as she absently plays with the locket around her neck. He often wonders what she’s thinking, it’s not the first time he’s seen her like this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>is she thinking of his father?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A pang of sadness hits him then, he often wonders about it, she never speaks of his sire, nor does anyone else. Anduin has often lain awake at night thinking about it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was his father a bad person?</span>
  </em>
  <span> At times, he’s desperate for answers but then again he’s also afraid of them. He wants to go over and talk with his mother, this whole trip seems a little off to him, they had barely received the letter and the next thing he knows, they are packing to go to Stormwind, which is where they are on route to now. Maybe his mother is eager to see the king, he narrows his eyes in suspicion, if that’s the case why does</span>
  <em>
    <span> he</span>
  </em>
  <span> have to come too? Especially after receiving the letter he now holds in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin looks down, the words haven’t changed any since the last time he read it. It’s from his friend Baine Bloodhoof, who is also unfortunately a member of the Horde. Anduin is well aware of the risks Jaina takes trying to foster peace between the Alliance and Horde, but he believes in her vision. At one time he would never have, in his wildest dreams would have imagined that he’d ever be friends with someone from the Horde. But here he is sending and receiving letters to and from Baine, whose father is leader of the Tauren, or at least was. When Garrosh Hellscream became War Chief it seemed that even other Horde leaders had their reservations, Anduin doesn’t know all the details, but he does know that Cairne and Garrosh fought… Mak’gora, if he remembers right. Cairne had been killed and now Baine is worried over the survival of his people. Though apparently, if his letter is to be understood, it’s another Tauren tribe causing the problem, but Baine is receiving no help from Garrosh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin sighs, he’s worried about his friend, Baine has a good heart and cares about his people, he too wants a future without war. Maybe he can ask the king to help… surely someone like Varian will see the benefits of such an action? He feels a swell of hope, maybe he can help Baine after all. He looks back out to the sea, only a few hours he’s been told until they reach Stormwind. Anduin tries to recall Varian from his memory, he vaguely remembers meeting the High King, a tall man with dark hair, and a very grim countenance. He frowns, the king looked so serious, he had frightened Anduin back then. He wonders if the King is more friendly now? Wincing as he recalls creeping about overhearing harsh words spoken between his aunt and the king, apparently Varian hadn’t approved of her friendship with the then War Chief, Thrall. Biting his lip Anduin begins to reconsider, if Varian was against meeting with Thrall, who his aunt trusted, would he even listen to Anduin regarding the Tauren? He can’t give up though, he owes it to his friend to at least try, hopefully he won’t get thrown into the stockades for being a traitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s a commotion behind him, and Anduin looks up, anxiety causing his stomach to churn as he sees the silhouette of the city on the horizon. Stormwind. He’s read so many books about the city, about its destruction and how it was rebuilt. Really Varian is amazing in those regards, he was younger than Anduin is now when he became king, not only that, but he fought on the front lines himself. He turns back to his mother, why doesn’t she ever speak of Varian then? It bothers him quite a bit now that he thinks about it, she’s kept so much from him, what other secrets is she hiding? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anduin, make sure you look presentable. We can’t have them thinking you don’t know etiquette now can we?” Tiffin is walking over to him, a small smile on her lips. Anduin frowns looking down at himself, he thought he was dressed appropriately. He’s wearing a blue tunic with matching trousers, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alliance colours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he thinks to himself. As if reading his thoughts Tiffin reaches out and playfully pats his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That hair of yours, the sea air has blown it all over the place!” There’s amusement in her eyes as she watches him reach up to feel how messy his hair is. She isn’t wrong, quite a fair chunk of it has come loose from his ponytail, when had that happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is why I told you not to climb up into the crows nest” His mother admonishes gently. He pouts at that, there was no way he wasn’t going to climb up there, the view had been spectacular, watching Theramore fade in the distance. He wonders if he could get away with climbing up to enter Stormwind’s harbour, judging by the look on his mother’s face the answer is no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anduin, don’t you dare! Now go down below and fix this hair, I really wish you’d let me cut it for you.” She touches his ponytail, a strange look appearing on her face. Anduin just stares, that’s another thing, she hadn’t liked him deciding to grow his hair out, they had compromised on him not letting it go longer than shoulder-length but as for why, well that’s just another one of the mysteries that is his mother. Realizing he isn’t going to win this fight, he offers her a smile before doing as he’s told.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enters his cabin, untying his hair in the process, he smiles as it cascades down to sit at his shoulders. He brushes it a few times, humming to himself as he ties it back once more, examining himself in the mirror and satisfied that it looks much tidier Anduin bounds back on deck, eager to see the city. Anduin has  made a list of the places he wants to see, The Cathedral being top of his list. He hopes the king won’t want them to spend their entire trip confined to the keep. His eyes light up, they are getting closer, he can make out the people on the docks, they look like little ants from a distance. He notices the way his mother fidgets in her place, is she worried?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother, is everything alright?” Anduin reaches out to still her hands. She starts but looks at him with a small smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes my love... It’s just been such a long time.” She smooths a hand over his hair, a smile becoming more sincere as Anduin rolls his eyes exaggeratedly at her actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mother” He whines out “I’m not a child any more, you don’t need to keep fixing my hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile grows sad and Anduin panics, he had only been teasing! He reaches out to hold her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that, but you are still my baby. So you’re stuck with my mothering” Tiffin reaches out and pinches his cheek playfully, Anduin feels his mouth go slack, did his mother just use the guilt card to trick him!? Before he can retaliate, he becomes aware of the fact that the ship has reached the docks. Sailors hurry around the deck, preparing to dock the ship, Anduin looks out and is surprised to see quite a considerable number of guards waiting on the dock. Tiffin’s frowns and Anduin is about to ask why, until he realizes… the king himself is there to meet them! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin can’t help but gawk, King Varian is quite the intimidating figure. Anduin can’t help but notice that the king is dressed in armour, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how odd</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was he expecting to be attacked? Not that it doesn’t look good on him, by the light, it looks </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. Anduin feels his cheeks burn as he realizes just how much he’s staring. The king is searching the deck, eyes roaming over all the bodies he sees milling about, his eyes stop though when they come to his mother, and if Anduin isn’t mistaken a small smile tugs at the older man’s lips. Anduin can’t help but narrow his eyes, so Varian</span>
  <em>
    <span> is </span>
  </em>
  <span>after his mother! He’s not sure how to feel about that, on one hand he doesn’t want his mother to be lonely but on the other he has a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, he can’t quite place it but it tells him it disapproves of Varian and his mother. He’s shaken from his thoughts when Tiffin places a gentle hand on his shoulder, the worry has returned to her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anduin, remember what I taught you. You must only speak when spoken to, be mindful of using titles and don’t forget that this is the High King.” Tiffin brushes his hair again, before motioning for him to join her in making his way off the ship. Anduin feels unease, what if he offends the king? Will he end up in the stockades? Suddenly a lot less excited Anduin follows his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tiffin! It’s been too long.” Varian calls out, already making his way over to them. Anduin watches as the king and his mother exchange an awkward hug. Anduin feels his eyebrows raise, here his mother is lecturing him about his appearance and the High King has shown up with his hair looking as though it hasn’t seen a brush in some time! Long dark brown locks tied back in a haphazard fashion, Anduin hides the grimace as he notices the knots and tangles… maybe his mother was onto something about not growing out his hair. He can’t deny that Varian is handsome, in a rugged sort of way. He looks more warrior than dignitary, which fits with what he’s heard back in Theramore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I guess being High King has its perks</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Anduin inwardly muses, no one tells him to fix his hair. Despite no longer being nine years old Anduin still has to look up at Varian, the man is most certainly larger than life! Though Anduin takes note of the shadows under his eyes, the way his smile doesn’t quite reach his eyes… the king just looks tired. He does his best to stand there not interrupting but with so much going on around him it’s hard not to be lost in what’s going on. He’s brought out of his observations rather sharply when his mother, not too gently nudges him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anduin, the king is speaking to you!” She hisses out subtly, Anduin blinks dumbly for a moment before offering the king a bow befitting his station.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My apologies your Highness.” Anduin hurriedly says, not yet standing straight, he hears his mother let out a sigh beside him… oh was that not the right title?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I meant Sire.” He’s met with silence, and he’s sure his face is scarlet, his brain fires off titles, and he hopes it remembers the correct one soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir? No, that’s not right” he mutters out “Majesty! Forgive me your Majesty!” Anduin snaps up to attention feeling pleased with himself, his mother is shaking her head in exasperation, he meets the eyes of the king expecting anger but to his surprise there’s a glimmer of amusement there. A few of the men accompanying the king murmur among themselves and Anduin feels very self-conscious, he’s already managed to mess up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure to meet you after so long, forgive me for not keeping in contact.” Varian gives Anduin a short bow and Anduin feels a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach, almost as if he’s managed to swallow butterflies. Why would the king bow to him? Why would Varian be so invested in his life? He wants to ask questions but his mother cuts in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Varian, could I have a word… </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She casts a pointed look around the dock, her lips pressed into a fine line. Varian seems confused, eyes flickering back to Anduin briefly before he gives her a curt nod and beckons her over to a more secluded space. That strange feeling from earlier has returned, as Anduin watches them whispering to each other. They seem to be very close, though he notices his mother’s expression seems annoyed rather than fond. Varian looks shocked, his eyebrows so high, they may as well be part of that mane of hair he has. He can’t help but feel heat run through him when those steely blue eyes flicker over to him again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Are they talking about him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mother moves away, apparently she has said her piece, and is now making her way back to him, at least her smile has returned. Varian looks grim, eyes downcast before he turns to his retinue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to head back to the keep, please assist Lady Tiffin and her son with their luggage”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin wants to protest, he feels a little strange asking someone to move his belongings, but he stops himself, things are different in Stormwind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have business to attend to when we return, but I would be honoured if you could both join me for dinner.” Varian says politely to them, Anduin can’t help but note the way the king almost sounds pained, as though having dinner with them is the last thing he wants. His mother agrees motioning for Anduin to follow her lead. He locks eyes with Varian again, surprised by the way the man seems to be regarding him, he feels so very self-aware now, glad his mother had him tidy his appearance. As he makes his way to the keep he is only too aware of the blue gaze that hasn’t left him since they parted from the docks. Just what exactly has he got himself into by coming to Stormwind?</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading this monstrosity.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Fleeting Fancy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>For Varian things can't ever run smoothly.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian scans the incoming ship, searching for his old friend. He easily spots her and smiles. Time he is relieved to see, hasn't changed Tiffin much, she's still radiant as ever, he makes out another blond head next to her, that must be Anduin. The boy has grown considerably, then again he realizes with guilt, it has been ten years. He regards the way the two are laughing with one another, glad that they have at least found happiness. He dreads Anduin asking him questions, for surely the boy will have so many questions about his father. A pang echoes in his chest, he hasn't thought about Arthas in some time. He pushes the thought away the past is gone, Arthas made his choices, he has the future to worry about now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eagerly going to meet them, he is surprised by the almost hostile reception he receives from Tiffin, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>unexpected</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He pulls her into a rather stiff hug, not sure if he should have gone with a handshake. Feeling cerulean eyes glaring at him and from the corner of his eye, he is surprised to catch Anduin squinting his eyes in suspicion, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> is going on with these two? He exchanges pleasantries with Tiffin, before turning his attention to her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope the journey wasn't too rough." Varian says conversationally, frowning a little when he receives no response. The prince seems to be looking all around him, is he bored by Varian? It stings a little to think that but Varian pays it no mind, simply watching the little blond take in his city with such awe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He notices Tiffin laughing a little and nudging the young man, Anduin starts and looks a little sheepish before offering a sincere bow and apology.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Though to Varian's amusement he muddles up his titles, calling him several before settling on Majesty. Seeing how flustered Anduin is he holds back his laugh not wanting to embarrass the boy. His breath hitches upon meeting those blue eyes, they're a different shade but not so different from Arthas's, they shine in a way that has his heart beat a little faster, but he pushes the thought away not wanting to dwell on it further. Realizing he's staring too much, Varian offers Anduin a bow in reply, pleased by the way the young man colours at the action.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Varian, can I have a word… </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Tiffin cuts through breaking the spell that Anduin had unknowingly cast. Varian blinks at her in confusion, her lips are pressed into a fine line, and he cringes, he's about to be scolded. Looking for a quiet spot he beckons her over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Varian, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what are you playing at</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Tiffin hisses angrily at him, eyes darting around to make sure no one is listening in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?" Varian blurts out surprised at her tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What possessed you to consider </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> son to be your consort? There are hundreds of ladies here you could have your pick of. Anduin isn't a pawn for you to play in your game of politics!" Tiffin whispers harshly at him, he can tell from her breathing she's trying to restrain herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that wasn't-"  Varian flusters, waving his hands placatingly at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Greymane wanted that, I just wanted…  I have been absent for too long." He says looking away ashamed, it's true he hadn't kept in contact as often as he should have, too distracted by the wars and politics in Stormwind. Tiffin's eyes soften a little, and she reaches out putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He is aware of eyes burning into him from the sidelines, seeing Anduin glaring at him once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive me Varian. I jumped to conclusions. You've always been honourable I should have known better. Anduin…" She glances back at the little blond smiling fondly at him before turning back to Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't know, about Arthas, about his lineage… he… I wanted to protect him. He's a good boy." Tiffin looks away and Varian is sure he can see tears glistening in her eyes. He frowns at her words,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Anduin doesn't know about his father?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It stirs feelings within him, pity for the boy, and also surprise at Tiffin. It seems cruel, everyone else knows, it's only a matter of time before Anduin does, won't that hurt more than knowing the truth? He's not a parent, it's not his place to interfere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can't stop his eyes from moving to Anduin, the boy is standing awkwardly in place, shuffling his feet clearly not sure what to do. Tiffin lets out a sigh, hand moving to the locket at her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never let him read the letter, he doesn't know anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian gapes at her, what is he supposed to say now if Anduin asks any questions, then again it's probably better that way he doesn't have to explain that he was bullied into selecting candidates for his consort, and that he only picked Anduin to appease Greymane. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Greymane! </span>
  </em>
  <span>He will have to intercept the old wolf before he has a chance to speak to Anduin, he thinks he would die of embarrassment if Anduin should ever find out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look at me like that. I have to protect him, the nobles will rip him to shreds Varian, Anduin is so very kind." Tiffin is looking defensive eyes darting around again, alert for any dangers that might appear. Anduin is glaring at him again,</span>
  <em>
    <span> why</span>
  </em>
  <span>? If he doesn't think Varian is trying to court him… feeling suddenly very tired Varian nods to Tiffin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. I won't say a word. I can't help but wonder though, why did you come?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiffin offers him a sly smile, eyes turning to Anduin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For Anduin, he's never been away from Theramore. Also, I wanted to make sure you hadn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken leave of your senses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian rolls his eyes at her, he’s getting a bit sick of everyone else thinking they know what’s best for him. For some reason, he doesn’t want to think about it, he feels a little disappointed that Anduin won’t be eager to spend time with him. Tiffin shakes her head at his antics, the conversation is over, she’s already turning her back heading back to her son, who is looking at her with his head tilted, it’s not cute</span>
  <em>
    <span> at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Varian tells himself turning to the guards that accompanied him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s time to head back to the keep, please assist Lady Tiffin and her son with their luggage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s already swinging himself back on his mount, aware that Anduin is not that far away, elegantly pulling himself up on his own horse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have business to attend to when we return, but I would be honoured if you could both join me for dinner.” He’s just being polite, he’s not looking forward to sitting in awkward silence, afraid of setting Tiffin off, and making small talk… he offers a forced smile surprised by the look on Anduin’s face. The boy reaches up to touch his hair and Varian bites back a grin, it seems the little prince is embarrassed to be caught looking. The boy turns round urging his horse to follow his mother, Varian doesn’t take his eyes off of him once the entire journey back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s grateful when they reach the keep and part ways, he hopes they like their accommodations. Heading to his office, there’s a considerable amount of paperwork to get through today, the nobles have been </span>
  <em>
    <span>particularly nasty</span>
  </em>
  <span> about helping the night elves bolster their defences. Sighing as he massages his temples as he reads over the first letter, he would give</span>
  <em>
    <span> anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> to not be king for a day. Give him a sword and point him in the direction of a battle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that he can do</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but ask him to play politics… he’s grateful for his advisers in any case. Speaking of which he notes with a barely concealed grimace, that Lady Katrana Prestor is waiting outside his office for him, her face scowling until she sees him, then he watches with veiled amusement as her mask is replaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majesty, I was surprised to find you had gone down to the docks to meet them.” She curtsies to him, voice laced with false sweetness that grates on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well I felt it was the proper thing to do, if you don’t mind though I have matters to attend.” Varian answers stiffly, attempting to make his way into his office, unfortunately Lady Prestor follows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You should have said you were busy.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would have been more than happy to meet them on your behalf.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Is there anything I can do?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grits his teeth, trying to stop himself from snarling at her, lately she had become insufferable, always trying to meddle in his business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No thank you, if you do really need something to do, you could always oversee dinner arrangements. I asked An- Lady Tiffin and her son to join me for dinner.” He hopes his face hasn’t reddened, he almost made it sound like he was inviting Anduin, and so informally at that. He catches the frown  marring Lady Prestor’s face at his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Would she not be a princess?” Katrana’s eyes have a gleam in them, like she’s already making schemes of some sort, it makes him uneasy she’s almost like a spider spinning a web, just waiting for some poor unsuspecting fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be correct. However, it seems Tiffin has decided to withhold Anduin’s parentage from him, so we must refer to them as Lord and Lady. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Am I understood?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian levels her a stern glare, and he enjoys the way she pales under its scrutiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Crystal, Majesty.” She bows her head in surrender, feeling a bit better about it now Varian turns to the mountain of paperwork stacked on his desk, he lets out a groan and is surprised when Katrana is right at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“Sire, you seem stressed.</span><em><span> I</span></em><span> could take care of this for you. You could go and train the guards or spar. You </span><em><span>really</span></em><span> needn’t trouble yourself with these </span><em><span>trifling</span></em><span> matters.” She leans against him, making sure he can feel the gentle swell of her breasts, he wants to roll his eyes and send her away but the scent of her perfume has his head spinning. </span><em><span>What was he doing?</span></em><span> He blinks trying to clear the fog from his mind, she’s speaking to him, but he can’t quite make out what she’s saying. </span><em><span>Maybe he should go lie down?</span></em> <b>No!</b><span> He has work to do, his mind argues back. He waves a hand and watches as Katrana moves back, scowling at him.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No thank you. I will go through it myself. If you don’t mind I’d like</span>
  <em>
    <span> privacy</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gestures to the door, she’s replaced her scowl with that false smile again, but he can see the annoyance in her eyes. She nods tersely to him and exits at last. His head suddenly feels much clearer and with another tired sigh, he begins to read through the first document.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It feels like an eternity has passed when there’s a curt knock at the door, without waiting for a response from him the door opens and Greymane enters. His eyes widen upon seeing Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Varian, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what are you doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The older king asks, crossing his arms and regarding him with a look of mild annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Working. What brings you here?” Varian has no time for his lectures, he still has a quarter of the documents to work through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dinner. If you remember, you invited Tiffin and her son to dinner. I hope you weren’t intending to join them like</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian arches a brow as Genn gestures to him, not even specifying a certain area. He rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> wrong with my appearance.” He says evenly, clenching his jaw at the way Greymane scoffs at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian, get up, you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wearing armour to the dinner table. I’m putting my foot down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants to retort but to his surprise the old wolf has already pulled him to his feet, he tries to resist as he’s essentially marched to his chambers.</span>
  <em>
    <span> He’s the High King, not a child</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Telling Genn as much but the old king, shakes his head and mutters something along the lines of “don’t act like one then”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s rather unceremoniously thrown into his room, he grumbles to himself annoyed that he’s allowing this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For the love of the light Varian, do try to make an effort. Also,</span>
  <em>
    <span> would it kill you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to run a brush through that hair?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian feels his jaw go slack at the audacity of Greymane!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am the High King! You can’t speak to me like that!” Varian hisses out, sounding more like an angry cat than the wolf he is often compared to. Genn arches a silver brow at him, eyes looking him over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> has to tell you these things. Now stop wasting time and get yourself ready, it will look bad if you are late.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without another word the door to his chambers snaps shut. Varian stares for a few moments before conceding defeat. Grumbling to himself the entire time as he undoes his mane of hair and begins the painful process of brushing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll get him back for this, I don’t know how but I will</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He promises himself as he looks in the mirror. He grimaces, he hates looking like this, wearing a silk tunic (blue of course) and dark trousers. Not wearing his armour makes him look soft and weak. Feeling so far out of his comfort zone and bare to everyone, he grudgingly has to admit that his hair was quite the mess, but he</span>
  <em>
    <span> refuses</span>
  </em>
  <span> to admit it out loud to Genn,</span>
  <em>
    <span> even under pain of death</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his hair is almost as shiny as Anduin’s. He freezes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>where had that thought come from?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Had he really paid that much attention to the boy? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his traitorous mind supplies. He had let his eyes roam rather shamelessly over the form of the young man, he was embarrassed to admit. Well he is only human and Anduin is </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> pleasing to the eye… yes that’s it, that’s all it is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fleeting moment of fancy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He reties his hair, maybe a bit tighter than normal, but the effort of redoing it makes him want to bash his head off the wall. The sooner they go home the better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He somehow manages to make it on time to dinner, surprised when he finds both Genn and Katrana waiting for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, just on time Majesty. I have had the places set according to … Greymane’s specifications.” She spits out the last part, as though it’s left a vile taste in her mouth. Varian just stares, dread beginning to creep up on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes well the whole point of this is for Varian and Prince Anduin to interact, sitting him at the other end of the table would not accomplish this!” The old wolf snaps back, sounding irritated, Varian would sympathize, but then he remembers the last half hour and all sympathy fades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are you both here?” He blurts out, probably a little rudely if the way Genn narrows his eyes is anything to go by. Katrana lets out a high-pitched false laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Your Majesty, you are</span>
  <em>
    <span> quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> funny. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Of course</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we’re joining you, we are your advisers.” She bats her eyes at him coyly, and he barely resists the urge to shudder. Genn just frowns at him. Suddenly Varian’s eyes widen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Genn!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He hasn’t told Genn about Tiffin’s decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genn I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian’s mouth snaps shut, and he whirls round to see Tiffin and Anduin approaching them. Tiffin looks as lovely as ever he’s sure but his gaze is focused on the little blond beside her. Anduin has changed into a lighter blue tunic, the fabric seems thinner and his mouth runs dry at the thought. He hears someone clearing their throat beside him, and sees Greymane shooting him a concerned look. He blinked owlishly for a moment before he realizes he’s supposed to say something!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good evening. I take it your rooms were to your liking?” He surprises himself at how even his voice is, he seems to have got away with it too. Anduin beams at him, and it should be illegal for anyone to be that radiant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yes, the view from my window is really beautiful! Thank you, Your Majesty.” Anduin gushes out, unaware of the inner turmoil he’s causing. Tiffin smiles and curtsies to him. Feeling awkward now that his brain is no longer supplying any more words, Varian gestures for the small group to enter the dining hall. Genn, clears his throat subtly behind him once more and Varian frowns at him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>what has he forgotten now?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Genn jerks his head at Anduin, and Varian stares dumbly wondering if the old wolf is going senile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Offer your arm</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Genn whispers harshly at him, keeping his voice low so the others won’t hear. Varian glares at him in response, but Greymane simply extends his arm for Tiffin, forcing Varian’s hand. Grumbling to himself Varian offers his arm to Anduin, who looks at his face with surprise, making no move whatsoever to take the offered arm. Katrana titters out an annoying laugh, taking a step forward, no doubt going to take his arm if Anduin won’t. Not wanting to be stuck in her company or on the receiving end of another of Genn’s lectures, Varian takes Anduin by the elbow, leading him towards the dining table. Thankfully the boy takes the hint and loops his arm a little reluctantly around Varian’s, it sends a strange thrill through him, and he glances out the side of his eye, Anduin isn’t looking at him, but he can easily make out the blush on the little blonds face, it’s oddly endearing. That thought is shattered though as he catches the glare Tiffin sends him, it almost feels like the room temperature has dropped a few degrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He takes his place at the head of the table, he hides a grimace as Anduin is seated at his right-hand side, where his consort would be,</span>
  <em>
    <span> if he had one</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Genn is to his left, after all the man is a king. Tiffin takes the seat beside Genn and Katrana beside Anduin, he prays that they get through this dinner without any awkwardness. Of course the opposite of what he asked for happens, no sooner had they sat down did Katrana pounce.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking lovely</span>
  <em>
    <span> Lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ellerian, despite raising a child on your own.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tiffin, who had been taking a drink pauses mid sip, she regards Katrana for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, but I wasn’t on my own. Jaina was there and Anduin has never been a difficult child.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian tenses, eyes darting between the two women, there’s a palpable tension between the two, he sees Anduin from the corner of his eye, worrying at his lip and eyeing Katrana wearily. Genn seems oblivious to the cat fight about to go down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my boy, how are you finding Stormwind? Keen to settle here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian’s head whirls so fast, he’s sure he has whiplash, his eyes almost pop out his head. He never did get that talk with Genn. Tiffin pauses, her spoon halfway to her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Settle?” Anduin tilts his head, as he looks at the old wolf with some confusion, Varian wishes the ground would swallow him and let him be done with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genn, our guests have barely been here a day, let them see the city first before you go making jokes.” Varian laughs out nervously, he takes a large spoonful of soup almost choking himself in the process, he can feel four sets of eyes on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joking? Forgive him Your Highness, the King has a poor sense of humour.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tiffin has paled, and Katrana hides her smirk behind her wine glass, her eyes sparkle with malice, at least </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> is enjoying themselves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think there’s been a mistake, I’m not royalty King Greymane.” Anduin answers politely, eyes darting around the table, nose crinkled in thought. They manage to get through their starter in tense silence, but at this point Varian will take it as a win. Just as they are getting settled into their main course Katrana decides to break the tense peace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this must be </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the reunion for you Lady Ellerian. I mean weren’t you and Varian sweethearts at one time, I mean you </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> engaged after all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence that follows is unbearable, you could probably hear a pin drop without difficulty. Anduin’s hands have balled into fists in his lap, the boy looks quite shaken. Genn for once it seems is shocked to silence, Tiffin though, Tiffin looks like she’s ready to reach across the table and punch Katrana. His adviser hasn’t so much as flinched, instead her grin grows, as though she’s oblivious to the tension in the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that’s how it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be, but then I guess Varian wasn’t the </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> prince for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Tiffin is standing, and Varian needs to stop this now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katrana! That’s enough. Lady Tiffin is my guest and will be treated with respect.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>His voice booms around the hall, Katrana looks momentarily worried, before it’s replaced with her usual fake innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Majesty. I forgot myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn snorts and mumbles something unkind under his breath. Anduin is staring at him now he can tell, but for some reason he’s afraid to meet his eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a sharp knock on the dining room door, and a page enters, he bows to the table before straightening himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive the interruption, Your Majesty. A letter just arrived for Lady Elleriain. I was told to deliver it with haste.” The boy keeps his composure well, and it’s clear he’s run all the way here judging by the flush on his face and the way his chest rises and falls as if he’s trying to catch his breath. Varian frowns as the boy hands the letter to Tiffin and scampers off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian does his best not to stare as Tiffin turns the letter over, a small frown on her face as she recognizes the seal on the back of the letter. Though Varian has his own suspicions, it looks like Jaina’s personal seal from where he’s sitting, unease begins to turn his stomach, and he takes a rather large sip of wine to busy his hands. Tiffin sits, her spat with Katrana forgotten, and</span>
  <em>
    <span> isn’t that a relief</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He casts a glance to Anduin, the boy is slumped in his seat, his fork absently playing with the food on his plate, he too has a frown and Varian is worried that Katrana has said too much. Tiffin lets out a sigh, she massages her temples before turning to Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, it seems I’m needed back in Theramore. There’s been a situation with… one of Jaina’s friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian stops himself from narrowing his eyes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so there’s a problem within the Horde. He plasters what he hopes is a remorseful expression on his face as he answers her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry you’ve come all this way for your visit to be cut short. Would you like to return tonight? I have mages who’d be more than capable of providing you with a portal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his relief, Tiffin offers a small smile, and nods to him, her eyes become distant as if she’s lost in thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be best. If you don’t mind, Anduin and I will have to gather our things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels a bit disappointed that he wouldn’t be able to talk to the young man more, but maybe it’s for the best, after all if Tiffin hasn’t told him of his sire, then being here with those who are aware would be far too cruel. He can’t help but be irritated with Tiffin for hiding it from him, true the man Arthas had become wasn’t a role model, but the man he was, </span>
  <em>
    <span>well </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was an entirely different story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now Tiffin, let the boy stay, he’s barely had time to adjust! I bet he’s been looking forward to exploring!” Genn cuts through his introspection, rather bluntly. Varian feels his eyes widen, and he looks to Tiffin, who bites her lip and stares at Anduin. The boy looks very much like a small rabbit at this moment, eyes wide and looking between everyone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… uh… that is… I.” Anduin struggles for words not sure what he wants or whose side to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s alright my boy, your mother will only be gone a few days, and if you change your mind it’s only a portal away.” Genn waves his hand dismissively at Anduin’s spluttering, clearly the matter is decided in his eyes. Varian is tempted to kick him under the table, in fact he does so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ow! What are you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genn, don’t be rude. It’s up to Tiffin and Anduin to decide.” Varian hisses, wishing the old wolf would take a hint sometimes. Lady Katrana smirks drinking her wine leisurely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmmm indeed. We aren’t</span>
  <em>
    <span> babysitters,</span>
  </em>
  <span> my dear Greymane. Unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’re</span>
  </em>
  <span> volunteering for the job?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin sits straight, casting a side glare at Lady Prestor, the woman ignores him completely and continues speaking as if he isn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t you think the King has </span>
  <em>
    <span>more important</span>
  </em>
  <span> matters to attend than child minding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn looks as if he’s about to transform, Tiffin is oddly quiet, eyes focused on the letter before her. Anduin takes a sharp intake of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind, I’m</span>
  <em>
    <span> more than</span>
  </em>
  <span> capable of entertaining myself. I would </span>
  <em>
    <span>hate</span>
  </em>
  <span> to take the King away from his business. Or to be a burden to</span>
  <em>
    <span> anyone else</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Anduin rises calmly, he gently pushes his chair back in, bows to Varian and heads round to his mother. Katrana glowers at the boy and Varian hides a smirk behind his goblet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Spoken like a true prince! You wouldn’t be a burden on anyone, least of all the king, after all he invited you here!” Greymane crows almost triumphantly, Varian turns to him in disbelief, it’s almost as if he hears a different conversation from everyone else! Cerulean eyes land on him, and the young man seems momentarily lost for words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You invited</span>
  <em>
    <span> me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asks shyly, this seems to snap Tiffin out of her thoughts, and she reaches her hand out to touch Anduin’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes my dear, you see Varian thought you might like to see somewhere that wasn’t Theramore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian tries not to flinch under her cold gaze as she makes it clear he’s to play along. Genn looks between them bushy brows furrowed  in bewilderment. Katrana also seems to have taken an interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes that’s right, I thought seeing the Alliance capital might be a nice change of… scenery.” Varian says rather lamely, he can feel the mother of all headaches brewing behind his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Genn has fallen silent and Varian knows he’s not getting to sleep anytime soon tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! Well I have always wanted to see Stormwind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian’s head snaps up,</span>
  <em>
    <span> this is bad</span>
  </em>
  <span>! If Anduin decides to stay then Genn is going to be insufferable. Tiffin raises a brow, clearly this wasn’t the response she had expected either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You see, the boy wants to stay!” Greymane booms, gesturing to Anduin. Anduin seems conflicted staring at his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it alright if I stay?” He asks quietly, it’s as if he feels guilty for asking. Varian fights the urge to slump in his chair, the battle is lost, Anduin is staying, and he’s going to have to play host. There’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>no way</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tiffin will be able to resist those kicked puppy eyes her son is now sporting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… If you are sure, my love.” Tiffin relents as she looks down to her lap for a moment before looking up to meet Anduin’s face, sad smile on her lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t stay and show you around myself. If all goes well I should only be absent a few days.” She reaches up to brush some of his hair away from his face, before standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind Varian, I’m going to retire for the night to pack. Anduin would you help me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian nods to her in acknowledgement, and Anduin nods as well, she bows her head to Varian and begins to head out the door, Anduin behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what a turn up for the books.” Katrana says rather rudely as soon as the door has closed behind his guests.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Clearly you are of the same mind, that Jaina’s problem is with her Horde… </span>
  <em>
    <span>allie</span>
  </em>
  <span>s?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Katrana is regarding him with feigned disinterest, but he can see the way her dark eyes glint, no doubt she’s already planning something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I didn’t miss Tiffin’s slip when she was informing us of the letter contents.” Varian leans back in his seat, having one of his allies so close to the Horde made him feel vulnerable. His father was killed by someone he trusted after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps you should have words with Lady Jaina, while her cause is noble, it’s a fantasy. I fear the Horde will exploit her as our weak link.” Genn chimes in with his own opinion. For a second Varian is bemused that his two advisers seem to agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will have words with Jaina in due course, though for now it may be in our best interests to wait. If there’s trouble within the Horde, then it might give us the advantage, and we can finally rid ourselves of them.” Varian looks at the goblet in his hand, anger courses through him thinking of the Horde, of what they took from him and from his people.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hellscream’s attack on Ashenvale made it clear, he has no interest in peace. The sooner Jaina sees that the better.” Varian places his goblet back on the table, his advisers nod in agreement with his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should just expel Theramore from the Alliance? Their idealistic beliefs will do </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> but </span>
  <em>
    <span>hinder</span>
  </em>
  <span> your efforts, Majesty.” Katrana all but purrs at him, he eyes her wearily, she seems rather ruthless tonight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Jaina Proudmoore, has been nothing but loyal to the Alliance. I know she has an unorthodox relationship with the former Warchief, but I’ve never had cause to doubt her.” Varian will remind her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> is king, and that his word is ultimately final. Lady Prestor’s lips press into a thin line, but she ceases her argument. Genn shoots her a smug smirk, and Varian closes his eyes, so he doesn’t give in to the temptation to roll them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That being said, just</span>
  <em>
    <span> what</span>
  </em>
  <span> was going on during dinner? Why was everyone so tense?” Genn finally addresses the elephant in the room, Varian lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, were </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> unaware?” Katrana answers before he can, and he bites back a groan, Genn narrows his eyes at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It would appear so. So just</span>
  <em>
    <span> what</span>
  </em>
  <span> was I not made aware of?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian can feel those steely eyes boring holes into him, he opens his mouth to answer but once again Katrana is in top form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“My </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Greymane, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lady</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tiffin did not wish for her son to know who his sire is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not only</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he completely ignorant of his own blood, but Lady Tiffin also failed to divulge to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>child</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the reason for his visit.” She cackles at the look on the Worgen king's face. Varian grimaces bracing himself for the anger about to be directed his way, instead he’s met with silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So young Anduin has no idea who his father is. That’s quite a bold decision, a foolish one if you ask me. There’s no way she can keep that truth from him forever. Especially since he’s the last true heir of Lordaeron.” Genn seems to be contemplating something and Varian’s stomach sinks like a stone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, I suppose Varian it means you’ll have to be extra charming. If you and he were to be bound, then any children you had would be heir to two kingdoms. It would help us muster up support to drive that</span>
  <em>
    <span> Banshee wench</span>
  </em>
  <span> from the Undercity.” Greymane’s eyes have a dangerous gleam, one that often comes whenever Sylvanus is mentioned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Genn, I can’t in good conscience pursue the boy. He’s far too young and naive! I…” He trails off unable to come up with another point, he doesn’t actually know anything about Anduin to make any judgements on the boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Varian</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that young man is a guest here, and you will</span>
  <em>
    <span> at least</span>
  </em>
  <span> make an effort to be friendly! His mother left him in </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> care.” With those parting remarks Genn rises and excuses himself from the table, Lady Katrana follows suit with a wicked gleam in her eyes as she leaves. Once alone Varian scrubs a hand over his face, and lets out the groan he’s been fighting since this dinner started. He now has to play host and tour guide to the little blond. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can’t anything just go smoothly?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. In this Light I see you Differently</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian steps up and finally plays host to Anduin.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin lies back stretching out in the warm sun, old book at his side. It was now the third day since his mother had left, and he had received no word from her since. He lets out a sigh and closes his eyes, he had hoped Varian or someone would show him around the city, but to his great disappointment Lady Prestor had appeared at his door the morning after his mother’s departure and had told him that the king was unfortunately detained for the day, she had taken him to the library and that’s where he’d been left. Now Anduin did like to read, but in all honesty there’s only so much reading one can do! The king had been absent from every meal since, and King Greymane had done nothing but argue with Lady Prestor, Anduin sighs again, feeling very much alone. The worst part was, that he had promised his mother he wouldn’t go wandering on his own, she had looked so frightened he had been all but compelled to swear to her he wouldn’t leave the keep without a guide, it’s too bad no one seems to want to play that role.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He begins to regret ever promising his mother now, but it’s done now, and he can’t bring himself to break the promise. He lies there just basking in the sun, if there’s one thing he has found out about Stormwind, it’s that the city is far warmer than home. Anduin doesn’t doubt, for a minute though that the weather can turn, after all the city is called Stormwind. He had discovered the castle grounds this morning, and had taken great delight in exploring what he could, the garden was beautiful. There were so many flowers, some he’d never seen before, and the fragrance was heavenly. It had been too easy to sit outside with a book, well he had found a tome about uses of the light, he had trained in the art of healing, but he wonders if learning to do other things will be more beneficial down the road. He decides to resume his book, but a shadow suddenly falls over him, he slowly opens his eyes and is met with none other than the High King!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin takes a moment before he hastily scrambles up to his feet, he doubts it was graceful judging by the small quirk of the king’s lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your Majesty, uh… good afternoon.” He says, realizing it would be rude to just stare. The king lets out a sound that suspiciously sounds like a snort before inclining his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was wondering what you were up to, you’ve been very quiet the last three days.” Varian’s tone is light and airy but Anduin can’t help but feel there's a hint of an accusation in there, though why he isn’t certain. He tilts his head slightly wondering what he could have done, he can’t help but let his eyes roam over the king’s form, the man is once again dressed in his armour, and Anduin can’t help but be amazed that the man can wear armour in such heat. Varian frowns at him and Anduin quickly comes to the understanding he was supposed to give an answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh… I didn’t want to be a burden, I was told you were busy, so I was just amusing myself.” He hopes that’s satisfactory, but the king’s frown only deepens, and he seems lost in thought for a minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that so? Well no mind then, if you don’t mind perhaps you’d join me for a walk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin blinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>was that a question?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The way the king looks at him tells him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no it wasn’t.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nods and scurries toward the older man, not wanting to put him in a bad mood. They walk in silence for a while, before Varian decides to break the tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is your mother well? I haven’t heard from her or Jaina since she left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Now it’s Anduin’s turn to frown, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so that’s what he wants!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He looks up at Varian, and the king’s eyes widen as they meet him, clearly he thought Anduin dense, that he wouldn’t see through this ruse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m afraid not, Your Majesty.” He answers truthfully, there’s no harm in that, the king nods and the uncomfortable silence resumes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been bothering him since the dinner that first night, if he was honest. Varian and his mother had been engaged! Not only that they had been sweethearts! It had explained a lot about her behaviour since he had received that letter, and now a strange sensation is burning in his stomach, he wonders how to ask his question, he’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t realize he’s stopped walking. Varian turns in confusion to see what is wrong, he opens his mouth to ask, but Anduin’s question is far more urgent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you my father?” He blurts out rather tactlessly, he could have done better, but he has to know the answer. The High King turns pale, before going a strange shade of red, it’s alarming to watch, but Anduin can’t tear his eyes away. Varian sputters a little seeming to be at a loss for words before he finally chokes out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Absolutely not!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin feels his cheeks burn with embarrassment, well it looks like he’s back to square one, yet he doesn’t feel disappointed by this news.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why would you… Did someone say something?” Varian’s voice is hoarse and Anduin feels extremely guilty, the man is already pretty high-strung. He looks at his shoes, fidgeting in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, it’s just at dinner, and you and mother… and then you seemed interested in her and I guess I put two and two together and got five.” He babbles, wishing the ground would swallow him and save him from his own foolishness. Varian gapes at him for a few minutes like a fish out of water, Anduin would have found it funny if he wasn’t afraid he was about to be thrown in the stockades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I see, no that’s not quite right. Do you mind if we sit?” Varian indicates to a bench a few feet away and Anduin nods, not trusting his own voice right now. They sit on the bench and Anduin is acutely aware of how large Varian is, the man takes up half the bench and Anduin finds himself sitting very close, close enough to feel the warmth radiating off the king… there’s a strange flutter in his stomach, and he’s sure his face is as red as the roses growing in the garden.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know what your mother has told you, but my guess is not a lot.” Varian has a wry smile on his face, watching Anduin intently for his reaction. He nods to the king, sure if he opens his mouth something stupid will come out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I see. Well allow me to set the record straight, we were engaged, but Lady Prestor has her facts wrong. We weren’t sweethearts at all, we were betrothed by our parents at an early age, it was the done thing you see.”  Varian trails off, eyes distant and Anduin feels a swell of pity for the man, he looks so very tired and lost at this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, we didn’t really get on if you must know… don’t get me wrong we were friends but… I guess it felt wrong? To be more. Long story short, we broke the engagement and went our separate ways.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin feels he has a million more questions now in his head, so does Varian know who his father is? He wants to ask, but for some reason he’s afraid, it’s almost like betraying his mother. He lets out a sigh and states at his hands folded in his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you disappointed?” Varian asks, sounding genuinely confused. Anduin turns to look at him for a minute, trying to decide how best to answer, there’s something in the king’s gaze that begs for honesty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No… I’m not. I was just… I just thought…” He struggles for words, not sure what he wants to articulate, the king looks almost relieved, and Anduin feels that flutter in his belly once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me Anduin, I’ve been a poor host.” Varian says softly, and it takes Anduin by surprise, he would never have thought a man like Varian could be capable of being soft, it’s oddly endearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh you don’t need to apologize Majesty, you’re the king, your people and the Alliance need you. I’m not anyone even remotely important.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian looks at him in surprise, and Anduin squirms under the intensity of his eyes, being this close Anduin can make out the small flecks of gold in amongst the dark blue, there seems to be a whole new depth there, something that sparks and makes the king look younger. He’s startled out of his admiration by the sound of the king clearing his throat. Anduin sits straight, eyes wide, the king isn’t looking at him but it almost appears as if he’s blushing… it must be this heat! Anduin realizes they’re sitting in direct sunlight, the poor man must be cooking alive!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t you prefer to sit in the shade?” Anduin asks, unable to hide his worry. It wouldn’t be good if the High King died of heat stroke after all. Varian shakes his head with an amused smile on his face as he takes in Anduin’s words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, I’ve become accustomed to wearing armour in the summer heat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin can’t help but feel that it’s very sad. To be unable to let your guard down in your own home, to always be on alert… he couldn’t imagine living his life like that. He can’t help his hand from reaching out and touching the kings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anduin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumps up off the bench, so alarmed by his own actions, what was he thinking!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, that was so rude to just touch you like that! Pleasedon’t’throwmeinthecells!” He says it all in one breath and the king looks alarmed, brown knit in confusion as he tries to piece together what Anduin just said. Eventually after what feels like an eternity the king barks out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m hardly going to throw you in a cell for touching my hand. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> have people been telling you about me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin feels even more foolish, the way people had gone on to him about minding his manners, he’d assumed the king was like a ticking time bomb ready to explode. Shame heats him, he should have known better than to assume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry Majesty, it’s just everyone made it sound like you would have my head if I spoke so much as a spoke without being spoken to.” He feels an ache in his chest at the hurt that briefly shows on Varian’s face. The king clears his throat again, looking away for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian suddenly stands, and Anduin is quickly reminded of their height difference. A shiver runs through him as he considers just how big Varian is, though it doesn’t frighten him like he thought it would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose my absence hasn’t really helped. It can’t be fun, being stuck in here all day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin doesn’t answer, it’s true he’d rather be exploring the city, but the keep isn’t terrible, he’s been able to explore in there too, well at least when Lady Prestor isn’t hovering over him. He doesn’t want to trouble the king with his problems though, they are probably very petty in the grand scheme of things.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s not been too bad, I’ve been reading through the books in the library.” Anduin answers politely, he gestures to the book he left on the bench. Varian turns to look at it, a brow raising as he sees the title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Light? I see. Is that something that interests you?” There’s a change in the king’s tone and Anduin frowns, the expression is similar to his mother’s the first time he ever called on the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess, I’ve been told I have an affinity for it.” Anduin mumbles out, as Varian regards him with keen interest. The king hums in reply and hands the book to Anduin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Varian there you are! Ah, and Anduin. Perfect just the two I was looking for.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Both Anduin and Varian turn to see Greymane approaching them, pleased and rather smugly grin on his face, which Anduin finds odd.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“King Greymane.” Anduin bows respectfully, the older king waves his hands in dismissal at Anduin’s actions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“No, need for that my boy. Just Genn will be fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin nods, it feels strange to refer to a stranger by their first name, especially a royal stranger. Greymane seems oblivious to his inner turmoil and beams at him before turning to Varian.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I was just about to come and find you, to make sure you hadn’t been neglecting our guest. Seems I didn’t have to, so what are you two up to for the rest of the day?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin stares blankly, he had thought his conversation with Varian was over and that he’d been dismissed, he peers at Varian curiously out of the corner of his eye and sees the High King scowling at Greymane.  He feels a small sting as he realizes that he’s being a hindrance to the king, he should dismiss himself and save himself the pain of rejection.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I have a book to read…” Anduin interjects rather meekly, trailing off as two sets of eyes lock onto him. Genn’s lips press into a thin line and Varian is looking at him with something Anduin can’t identify.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Varian,</span>
  <em>
    <span> surely</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’re not going to let Anduin here spend his entire time in Stormwind, cooped up in the keep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin swallows, Greymane has a rather sinister glint in his eyes, Anduin had heard tales of the worgen, but he’s never actually seen one before, he can’t help but watch with morbid curiosity. Is Greymane about to transform? Who would win in a fight? He shakes his head, he shouldn’t be encouraging violence. Varian rolls his eyes at the other king, seemingly annoyed with his questioning. Anduin wonders if he can just slip away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, I was just about to ask him-” Varian breaks off, no doubt just realizing Anduin has slowly begun to creep away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin is panting and doubled over trying to catch his breath, he had made a run for it and was currently somewhere within the castle gardens, though where he couldn’t say. Panic sets in, he’s strayed from the path, and he can’t actually make out any familiar landmarks… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Great</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His vision blurs, and he wipes his eyes with his sleeve, hurt hit him hard. He should have left with his mother, he’s only inconveniencing everyone by staying, if that awkward exchange he witnessed was anything to go by. It’s odd that Greymane seems so intent on Varian spending time with him, constantly trying to encourage them to do things, well at least this is the first time he's seen Genn say anything to Varian. The last two nights during dinner he’d been encouraging Anduin to get Varian to take him to Elwynn Forest. He plops himself to the ground, too dejected to continue walking around. It shouldn’t bother him! He barely knew Varian and the man didn’t owe him anything, yet for some reason, the thought of the High King resenting him, hurts in a way he can’t explain. It was different from having his mother disappointed with him, or being scolded by Jaina, he lies back, relishing the cool grass and tries to figure out what it all means. He’s startled by someone clearing their throat loudly beside him. His eyes open wide, and he goes to sit up, moving so fast he fails to register the king crouched over him, that is until his head meets Varian's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” He all but wails, certain that this time his antics will earn him a one way trip to the deepest dungeon. Varian hisses in pain, gauntleted hand pressed to his forehead, one eye cracks open to look at Anduin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, I probably should have expected that.” The king eventually manages to say. Anduin feels a dull throb on his own head, the king sure has a thick skull. He’s shaken as he feels the cool press of metal on his head, peering up, Anduin watches as the High King checks his head, wincing a little when the man presses on a rather sore spot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Looks like you’re going to get a little bump there.” Varian says softly, eyes flickering down to meet his, he gives Anduin a small smile. Anduin almost forgets to breathe so enthralled in his staring, why is the king here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you run off?” Varian asks, the undertone of hurt has Anduin staring blankly at him, the king now sat across from him on the grass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… well, I didn’t want to be a bother. You must be busy.” Anduin answers quietly, sounding pathetic and needy to his own ears, Varian frowns at that, eyes boring holes into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re not… it’s just Genn… he can be…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin blinks and looks up, Varian is looking away this time but Anduin is sure of what he heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why is king Greymane so…” He gestures vaguely, Varian turns back with a grin on his face, that has Anduin’s pulse increasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He likes to meddle.” Varian deadpans, and Anduin can’t help but let out a snort of laughter, it’s probably not very dignified but it seems to please the king, if the glint in his eyes is anything to go by.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before he showed up I was actually going to ask if you wanted to see anything in particular. As I said earlier, I’ve been a poor host.” He inclines his head, waiting expectantly for an answer. Anduin gapes, trying to think, he has a list, but he’s not sure how far the king’s hospitality will extend. The king has a small smile on his face and Anduin worries that his face must be running through all the emotions right now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I actually have a list.” He reaches into his pocket and hands the paper over to Varian, who unfolds it with an arched brow, he looks over the list, letting out a hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I guess it’s quite late in the day but I suppose we could get one of these in, if you want to?”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian hands him back the list, and Anduin nods mutely, his mind buzzing as he tries to pick one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“The Cathedral!” He blurts out, feeling his face heat at the amusement on the king’s face. Varian nods and stands, offering him a hand to help him to his feet. Anduin is very aware of the way the older man’s hand dwarfs his, the heat he radiates has a small shiver ripple through his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Follow me, I’ll just notify the guard. Hopefully they won’t insist on coming.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin cants his head at that, he’d never considered that he’d need to be out with an armed escort. The walk back to the keep in amiable silence, the commander of the guard doesn’t seem pleased, but quickly relents upon being on the receiving end of Varian’s glare, loaded with murderous intent. Varian turns back to him with a smile and beckons him over, he makes his way towards the king cautiously, feeling the guards all staring at him the whole time. He clutches the book to his chest hoping it can hide him, but it doesn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anduin, leave the book here. The Captain here will have it sent to your room.” Varian indicates to the man in front of him, who stands straight upon being addressed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thank you, but I can run up and take it back-” He begins to say, before the Captain takes the book from his hand with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s no trouble, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin has never been addressed so formally before and simply nods in answer, Varian lets out a small chuckle beside him, and guides him by the elbow towards the main door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Come on then, we’re wasting daylight just standing around.” Varian seems awfully chipper, Anduin can’t help but to wonder what could bring on such a change in mood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk to Cathedral Square is pleasant, they have to stop several times so Anduin can gawk at something. Varian doesn’t seem to mind, if anything it seems to entertain him greatly, he laughs as Anduin gushes at the latest street performer they pass, a magician.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you see the way he made those flowers appear!” Anduin chatters away excitedly, eyes darting around trying to take in everything at once, for one thing Stormwind is much larger than Theramore. Varian laughs again,</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“You know it’s not real magic don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin turns to him with a glare, it only seems to increase Varian’s laughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Of course I do, that doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate it.” Anduin answers, he’s not pouting if anyone asks, he’s just showing his displeasure. Varian quickly looks away, but Anduin isn’t fooled; he can see the way the man’s frame shakes with repressed laughter, he narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you always wear your armour?” He can’t help but ask, it’s been burning the tip of his tongue since Varian first appeared in the garden. The king turns back to face him, he’s no longer laughing but the amusement is still, in his eyes. The question seems to have caught him off guard though, for he takes a few moments to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose. I haven’t really thought about it.” Varian shrugs at him, Anduin nods, but there’s something else he’s curious about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I guess, I’m just curious as to why you would wear it when you’re at home… it seems a bit, sad that you can’t be at ease in your own kingdom.” Anduin continues on, he catches up with his words and clamps a hand over his mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how rude can he be?</span>
  </em>
  <span> His mother would have a few choice words for him if she were here. Varian falls silent, face sullen as he thinks over Anduin’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I got ahead of myself. I didn’t mean to be so rude Majesty.” Anduin says hastily, trying to patch up the hole he’s just made in the conversation. The tense atmosphere has him anxious, and expecting the worst.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“It’s fine, I don’t mind the question. A king can never be at ease, Anduin. That is something I learned the hard way. There is always danger and there will always be those who wish to see me dead.” His dark blue eyes meet Anduin’s, his expression serious now rather than playful. Anduin looks down, feeling silly again, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course it’s not easy being the king</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He worries at his lip feeling selfish for bringing the king on his personal exploration of the city. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if something were to happen?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It would be all his fault!</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anduin?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels slight pressure on his shoulder and quickly realizes Varian has his hand there. His eyes are openly staring at the king’s hand, and that strange fluttering feeling is back, he hopes he’s not getting sick. Varian frowns, at his lack of response, but he’s not sure what he can say, his mind is so fixated on the fact that the king is touching him. His face feels so warm, he’s sure the heat must be radiating off it by now, the king’s hand moves to his head, frown deepening.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You feel warm, are you ill? We can head back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin gapes for a few seconds before shaking his head vigorously, the king arches a brow at him, concern still etched on his handsome features. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wait.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Handsome, where had that come from? Varian is now directly in front of him, crouched down, so they are eye level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anduin? We can come back tomorrow if you are unwell.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! I’m fine, sorry I was just… lost in thought.” He laughs nervously, scratching the back of his head, hoping Varian won’t ask about his thoughts. The king doesn’t seem wholly convinced so Anduin does the first thing that comes to his head which is unfortunately to grab on to the king's arm and pull him in the direction he hopes the cathedral is in. Surprisingly Varian is pliant, and doesn’t put up a fight otherwise Anduin is sure he’d end up on his ass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Left. We turn left here.” Varian says rather bemusedly, indicating with his head, Anduin backtracks a little and makes the correct turn. He can feel the king’s smirk on his back the whole time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin can only stare in awe as the Cathedral comes into view, it’s magnificent! The tall white walls reflect the sunlight, and Anduin feels a strange sense of calm wash over him. He releases Varian’s arm without realizing and takes a few steps forward. Somehow being here feels right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to go in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin squeaks, Varian is right behind him, the king’s face inches from his own, as he murmurs those words into Anduin’s ear. The low tone of his voice has heat flooding him in a very </span>
  <em>
    <span>intimate area</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he’s so tempted just to lean back into the plated chest behind him. He can’t help but let out a dreamy sigh, startled when he hears a faint chuckle in his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Light!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’d never thought of his ears as being sensitive, but the vibrations of Varian’s voice have a strange tingle coursing through him, maybe he is getting sick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, please.” He says, voice almost breathless though why he’s not sure. Varian nods and steps in front of him, gesturing to the entrance, he holds his arm out and Anduin is reminded of the first night and that awful dinner, this time though he doesn’t hesitate to loop his arm through Varian’s, marvelling at how small his hand looks against Varian’s bicep, though he is cheating a little since he’s wearing armour. The inside of the Cathedral is beautiful, Anduin feels very much like a tourist as he gawks at everything from the marble tiled floor to the magnificent arched glass windows. The smell of incense fills his nose and for a moment he just stands there, letting his eyes close as he basks in the warmth of the light. He’s never felt as connected to it as he does at this moment. The sound of feminine giggles has him opening his eyes, looking around for the source. He sees a group of young women, possibly priestesses staring in his direction, though they seem more focused on something behind him, he turns and is met with Varian, glaring at the girls and cutting their giggles short, he tilts his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian looks at him wide-eyed for a moment, and Anduin can almost swear there’s a faint dusting of pink on his cheeks, but he dismisses it as a trick of the light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No it’s nothing.” Varian says lowly, eyes narrowing at the priestesses, so quickly scamper off. Anduin shrugs it’s probably better not to ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We can sit over there if you’d like?” Varian points to the pews, and Anduin smiles up at him walking over to the pews, pleased as he hears Varian’s steps echoing behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem quite at home here.” The king muses as he sits beside him. Now it’s Anduin’s turn to blush, he worries at his lip, not sure what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose, I’ve just never felt the light as strongly as I do now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian hums beside him, a strange smile on his face. Anduin stares, he’s seen that smile before… His mother! It’s the smile she has when she thinks of his father! He looks down, sure his face is scrunched up in thought as he tries to process this. It’s possible Varian is thinking his own bittersweet memories, but a niggling at the back of his head tells him it isn’t so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did… Did you know my father?” He asks tentatively, he keeps his head facing forward, but his eyes are focused on Varian. The High King shifts uncomfortably in his seat, it would appear he doesn’t want to answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I’m afraid I didn’t.” Varian answers after a considerable length of time, there’s a sour edge to his voice and if that weren’t enough the expression on his face tells Anduin he’s lying. He turns to meet Varian’s stare, the king looks wary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why does no one want to tell me about him?” He asks, his voice trembles and to his mortification he’s aware that tears have started to well in his eyes. Varian looks startled and very much out of his depth. He reaches a gauntlet clad hand up to Anduin’s face, using his thumb he brushes away a tear, he looks oddly torn as he battles with giving him an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Anduin, I think these are questions for your mother. It’s not my place to say anything, forgive me for lying.” His voice is so tender as he continues to wipe away tears. Anduin sniffs and nods, he feels a little better now that Varian has admitted he was lying, he knows his mother will never be forthcoming, but at least he can understand Varian’s reluctance. That’s why mother was tense, not because she had feelings for the king, but because she was worried the king would tell him about his father. Anger rears its head, and he’s suddenly annoyed with her, he has a right to know, doesn’t he? He’s suddenly pressed into an armour-plated chest, he lets out a gasp, as Varian awkwardly pats his head.Anduin can’t help but giggle, they must look a right picture to the other people congregated in the Cathedral. It’s worked though, he does feel much better, he allows himself a moment of indulgence, to feel how warm the king is and to appreciate how safe he feels in his embrace. He wonders what it would feel like if the king were not in armour. His cheeks flame again, and he reluctantly pulls away, wiping the last remnants of tears from his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Sorry about that, I just…” He doesn’t know what to say, to his relief the king shakes his head, pressing a finger to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize, it’s the mark of a strong man to be able to shed tears openly, at least that’s what my father told me. One day, I promise we will speak of your father, you have my word.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A strange warmth blooms within him, at the king's words, or is it because of the intimacy of his gesture? The king moves his finger back slowly, it almost feels as though he’s tracing his lips, they tingle from his touch and after the king has removed his finger, Anduin brings his own up to touch the spot. Varian watches his eyes glinting with an emotion he can’t read. The king moves closer, and Anduin’s breath hitches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh your Majesty! I didn’t expect to see you here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just like that the moment is lost, Anduin puts his hands on his cheeks, sure he’s about to combust any minute now, what was that!? Had the king been about to kiss him!? The thought has the fluttering in his stomach intensifying, and he finds that the mental image is highly appealing. The king turns, eyes glinting with irritation, and doesn’t that have Anduin internally cheering! A pretty young woman, probably a few years older than Anduin is approaching. She has wonderfully shiny black hair that's elegantly piled on top of her head, her dress looks fancy and Anduin can only assume she’s a noble lady. He has to admit, the emerald green makes her look radiant, he smiles at her, but freezes, her gaze is cold as she looks at him! Eye roaming over him in a way that lets him know he’s being assessed and not in a friendly way. She sneers as she meets his eyes again, the expression ruining her lovely visage. He’s acutely aware that Varian has tensed beside him, though the king seems to be staring at the floor, a strained smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lady Vanyst.” Varian greets her, voice lacklustre, the woman doesn’t break stride dropping into the most ridiculously elegant courtesy he’s ever seen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Majesty, forgive me for interrupting your personal reflection, it’s just unusual to see you out here. I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to check it was really you.” She laughs and the sound has Anduin cringing in his seat, it’s so fake and high-pitched. He looks down at his hands, now folded in his lap. It’s clear she isn’t here to make friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I must admit, I’m surprised you are here </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Are you wanting company?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin winces, she’s clearly ignoring his presence though he doesn’t know what he could possibly have done to offend her, he’s never even met her before. Varian lets out a very faint sigh, if Anduin hadn’t been next to him, he probably wouldn’t have heard it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, my lady. I was unaware that</span>
  <em>
    <span> you needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be aware of my personal schedule.” His voice is pleasant enough, but Anduin can’t help but turn his head to stare, poor Lady Vanyst looks as if she’s been slapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majesty, I.. I.. my apologies.” The young lady struggles for words and Anduin feels for her, she was only trying to be friendly, she doesn’t deserve such scorn!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you can see, I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> alone. This is Lord Anduin, he wished to see the Cathedral today. While I appreciate your offer, it’s unfortunately </span>
  <em>
    <span>unnecessary</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” The hard look on Varian’s face has Lady Vanyst paling, and she nods wordlessly, Anduin just stares at Varian in disbelief as the young woman leaves, her face red with shame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was a little harsh.” Anduin says, staring at the king. Varian seems surprised by his criticism. Turning to face him, with interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think so? She wouldn’t have said the same if your positions were reversed.” Varian seems interested in what he’s going to say, and Anduin feels like he’s being tested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe so, but there was no need for such harsh words. Maybe her intentions weren’t good, but it goes a long way being kind to others.” Anduin answers carefully, Varian’s brows are almost in his hairline, and he lets out a sharp laugh at Anduin’s words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span> “Forgive me, I don’t mock. It’s hard sometimes to remember that there are people who don’t want to manipulate others for their own gain. Some would say it’s naive Anduin, let me offer you some advice. In the world of nobles, you have to always assume that everyone wants something from you. Lady Vanyst for example, wants very much to be queen. I don’t for one second believe she was here coincidentally, the woman only steps foot in here when there’s an event, and she wants to look good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin mulls that over, he can’t help the stab of pity he feels for Varian once more, to be surrounded by false friends who only want something from you, he can’t really blame the king for his response.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That being said, causing unrest amongst your nobles won’t do you any favours in the long run either. They may just use it to fuel an uprising against you. At least that’s what I’ve read in those history books.” Anduin counters thoughtfully, Varian seems to be getting into his stride with the conversation now, enjoying debating with him it seems, at least Anduin hopes so, it would be awful to end such a lovely day with a sour note.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm perhaps I should have words with Lord Vanyst then. Snip any thoughts of rebellion in the bud.” Varian shoots back, amusement written all over his face, he looks at Anduin expectantly, clearly waiting for him to be outraged by such a suggestion. Anduin lets out an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Or you could just write an apology letter to the lady, and tell her you have no interest in a romantic relationship.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian burst out laughing, the sound has several members of the clergy shooting them stern glares, Varian struggles to get himself under control.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my, you have been</span>
  <em>
    <span> very</span>
  </em>
  <span> sheltered. Anduin, romance isn’t something that nobles particularly care about. You marry to improve status, wealth and to gain more power. Romance is probably at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>bottom</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the list. Me apologizing, would be telling her she’s free to continue.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There’s nothing he can say back to that, the king continues to attempt to smother his laughter behind his hand, Anduin looks down, feeling… strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d never really thought much about marriage, he’d always assumed that he’d marry for love. Anduin can’t help but wonder how different his outlook would be if he had been born in Stormwind instead. He closes his eyes, feeling the light flowing through him, the unease he felt moments prior is beginning to ebb away, but the sorrow and pity persist. Somehow he can’t imagine Varian would take kindly to hearing those thoughts. The king has ceased laughing, concern now etched on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t intending to offend you, I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not offended, Majesty. I just realized that I have been sheltered.” Anduin knows it’s rude to interrupt, but he doesn’t want the king to think he’s overly sensitive or that he can’t take criticism. Varian blinks at him in surprise, clearly he hadn’t expected Anduin to agree with him. Anduin can’t help but feel he has a lot to process, every time he thinks he knows something about the High King he’s shown that there’s always another layer. He had mistaken the king’s rudeness earlier for being jaded, but now he understands that the man has good reason to always be suspicious, he wonders if he ever has a time when he can relax and know he’s with someone honest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have offended you. My apologies, Anduin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin blinks back to the present, shocked to see the king’s hand on his own, he turns to meet his stare, eyes wide at the sudden affectionate gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, you haven’t. I just have a lot to think on.” Anduin smiles back genuinely, the king’s eyes widen, and he hasn’t made a move to remove his hand from Anduin’s. Varian simply hums in response to him, dark blue eyes, flickering to their hands, and then back to Anduin’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps we should head back, before Greymane comes looking in person.” Varian is standing, offering his hand to help Anduin up. He’s very gentlemanly, Anduin can’t help but think. They make their way to the Cathedral entrance, surprised to see that it’s raining, heavily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks like you’re getting a taste of Stormwind weather.” Varian deadpans out and Anduin can’t help but giggle, he puts his hand out, shocked when the rain is warm on his skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s warm!” He exclaims, causing Varian to snort at his side, the king removes his cape draping it over Anduin’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is, but let’s not chance you getting a cold from being out in it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin is sure his face is aflame! He pulls the cape tight around him, doing his best not to look crazy as he does his best to subtlety take in the scent. He’s not sure how he’d describe the smell, but it isn’t unpleasant to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?” He asks shyly, not used to people being so nice. If he were home, he’d be made to walk home in the rain without a cloak, to teach him to be better prepared. Varian just shakes his head with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Armour has its benefits, my hair though, is probably a lost cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin can’t help but eye his hair, it’s much longer and thicker than his own… perhaps he should hand the cloak back to Varian. The king seems to read his mind though, arching a brow at him and levelling him with a stern look.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re my guest, I can not take that back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin levels him with his own deadpan look, clearly this back and forth won’t get them anywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I propose a compromise.” Anduin hits back with, Varian narrows his eyes but doesn’t stop him, he gestures with his hand “go on then”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What if you hold the cloak over the both of us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian blinks at him for a second before what Anduin can only describe as a wolfish grin breaks out on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Perhaps you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a politician after all. You’ll have to stay close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin doesn’t find that a repulsive suggestion at all, only too happy to plaster himself to the king’s side. The man flashes him a winning smile, that could probably have his knees buckling if he didn’t have to keep up with his long stride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they reach the keep, the cloak is a lost cause, it’s completely soaked as are both of them, Anduin finds he doesn’t mind though. Biting back giggles as Varian, tries to remove his wet hair plastered to his face, he shoots Anduin with a withering glare, which only has him giggling more. He lets out a small shriek as Varian shakes his hair, covering him in more droplets of water, now the High King is laughing, and Anduin</span>
  <em>
    <span> isn’t pouting</span>
  </em>
  <span>. A few attendants come running with towels and blankets, fussing over them both, Anduin finds himself being ushered to his chambers, being ordered by a very strict maid, to have a hot bath and change into dry clothes. He does as he’s told, purely because he’s afraid she’d throw him in the bath herself if he didn’t comply. Once he’s dry and warmly dressed to her satisfaction, she informs him that dinner will be in an hour. Anduin smiles at her and nods, she returns the smile and leaves, promising to bring him a hot drink. Anduin sits on his bed, he’s suddenly tired, it has been a busy day. He finds that spending time with King Varian, hadn’t been terrible, in fact it had been very easy. It’s a shame that they won’t be able to do that again, at least he got to see one place on his list. The maid, true to her word returns, the drink she has with her smells wonderfully sweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Hot cocoa, with honey. A speciality of Stormwind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin carefully takes the cup from her, taking a small sip and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wow</span>
  </em>
  <span>, that is delicious. He hears a laugh at the door and almost chokes as he sees Varian leaning on the frame watching him. The maid gives Anduin a knowing smile, though what she knows he isn’t sure and makes her exit. Anduin stands, doing his best to bow with the cup in his hands. He feels his pulse race as he takes in the sight of the king. Varian is no longer in his armour, now donning a white tunic, which looks</span>
  <em>
    <span> ridiculously</span>
  </em>
  <span> tight, he does his best not to ogle but, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s only human.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Paired with dark trousers, his hair looks as if it’s been given up on and put in a very messy bun, overall the look is good. It’s</span>
  <em>
    <span> no wonder</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Lady Vanyst wants to be queen. He feels a fresh wave of embarrassment hit him then,</span>
  <em>
    <span> what is he thinking!?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need to bow every time you see me, you know.” Varian enters the room, eyes darting around, though what he’s expecting to find Anduin isn’t sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“But you’re the High King!” Anduin squeaks, he almost spills his drink, when he moves his arm making an exasperated gesture. Varian eyes the cup reaching over and taking it from Anduin’s hand, without breaking eye contact he takes a drink from his cup.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey! I was drinking that!” Anduin is indignant, the king simply arches a brow, not the least bit chastised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It looked to me like you were waving it around, </span>
  <em>
    <span>waste not want not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He takes another drink, laughing when Anduin makes a grab for it, he holds it above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s just dirty!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian must have like a good foot over him, Anduin glares, sticking out his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well it seems you two are getting on </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin turns to see Lady Prestor at the door, her eyes burn into him with such contempt, he wonders if he’s made a terrible mistake at some point to have both Lady Vanyst and Lady Prestor angry with him. Varian lets out a huff, handing Anduin his cup back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Katrana, what brings you here?” Varian asks, the laughter from minutes ago has died in his eyes and Anduin wants to reach out and touch his hand again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was just coming to collect </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anduin, for dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>There’s something sinister about her, the way she watches him, it makes him feel like there are insects crawling all over him. His stomach growls at that moment, and both Lady Prestor and Varian turn to look at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t realize it was so late, come then Anduin, before your stomach starts singing for it’s super.” Varian offers out his arm, and Anduin softly takes it, he’s sure he’s blushing like a maiden right now, but somehow Varian just makes him feel safe. Not even the poisonous glare Katrana throws at him, can frighten him if Varian is there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn is already waiting for them in the dining room, his eyes light up upon seeing them enter the room together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I take it you had a good day, tell me what did the king show you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin has barely taken his seat before Genn is playing twenty questions with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we just visited the Cathedral today, it was very beautiful.” Anduin can’t help but gush, he notes the way Genn smirks at Varian, but he can’t bring himself to look at the king’s expression.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Only</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Cathedral?” Genn asks, pouring Anduin a glass of wine, he nods to the worgen king, and Genn tilts his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I hope you plan to show him more of the city, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Varian</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’d be a shame for him to have come all this way, to be kept in the keep.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin hides a smile as he takes a drink, it’s strange hearing the High King being scolded like an errant child. At least Greymane seems honest with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anduin has a list actually, I was going to let him pick where he wanted to go tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian bites back somewhat sourly, apparently he doesn’t like being scolded any more than Anduin does.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where to tomorrow?” Varian asks Anduin, as he places his chin in his hand, those eyes feel as though they can see into his very soul.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I was hoping to see the Dwarven District, I’ve always wanted to see the Deeprun Tram.” He says quietly, not wanting the others to think he’s childish. To his relief there’s no laughter at his request.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know we can’t go on it though? Well at least not </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> visit.” Varian muses out, Anduin pauses mid chew, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this visit</span>
  </em>
  <span>, does that mean Varian would like him to come back again? His stomach seems to be filled with butterflies, and he struggles for words. Greymane also seems surprised, choking on his wine as he stares between him and Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know, I just wanted to see.” Anduin answers back, watching Varian’s smirk growing wider. It has heat filling his belly, and his legs bounce nervously under the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My, aren’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>. What it is to be young and full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>childish wonder</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Katrana pipes up, next to him, her voice dripping with false sweetness. He tries not to bristle as she calls him a child, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I find it refreshing, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> have someone, who doesn’t want to bore me with politics all day.” Varian cuts in, Anduin turns to look at him, breath hitching as he sees the glare being directed at Lady Prestor. A small thrill runs through him, at Varian’s words, he enjoys speaking with him! Despite Anduin not knowing anything about Stormwind. He feels very warm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose</span>
  <em>
    <span> simple</span>
  </em>
  <span> conversation is relaxing after a long day of meetings, treaties, and requests.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Genn doesn’t bother to hide his contempt as he glowers at her, and Anduin is sure he hears the man growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anduin, you must ask Varian to take you out to Elwynn Forest. You can ride can’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Greymane asks, completely ignoring Lady Prestor. Anduin nods, and finishes chewing his food.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my mother taught me. Is there something in the forest?” Anduin answers politely, he can’t show his mother up, he doesn’t want her being told he was rude and ill-mannered. Greymane frowns at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No my boy. Why do you ask?” Anduin pauses, he’s not entirely sure how best to phrase his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s just you’ve been very adamant about the king taking me to see the forest.” He says, surprised when Varian lets out a small amused snort. Genn seems at a loss for words, gaping at him for a few moments.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, forgive me. It’s just the forest has lovely scenery, and it’s a pleasant ride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Varian snorts again, this time earning a reproachful look from Greymane, Anduin stares between the two,</span>
  <em>
    <span> is he missing something?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“You wanted to see the Valley of Heros, right? I suppose we could go there and then head to Elywnn, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>only </span>
  </em>
  <span>to appease an old man.”</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Varian says, eyes glinting with mischief as he meets Anduin’s wide -eyed stare. Genn grumbles something from his seat, and Anduin just nods. The thought of being alone with the king in a forest, has his heart racing. He eats more, to keep himself from fidgeting, tuning out the others as they no doubt bicker around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the meal is over Varian offers to walk Anduin back to his room, it earns an open mouth look of shock from Greymane and earns Anduin another nasty glare from Lady Prestor. He can’t care though, Varian has his hand wrapped around his elbow, and all he can think is how warm the man’s touch is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t want to go to Elwynn, it’s fine you know. You have quite the list for us to get through.” Varian says gently, and Anduin’s heart swells with affection for the man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“I don’t mind, it sounds like it will be fun. Thank you, I know you must be terribly busy, and yet you’re playing guide for me. I am grateful.” Anduin babbles out, not able to look the man in the eye and feeling strangely shy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I enjoy playing guide. More than I thought I would.” Varian says, eyes warm as Anduin hesitantly looks up to meet his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not often I get a chance to just be Varian, so perhaps I should be thanking you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Anduin lets out a small laugh, his head feeling like it’s in the clouds, he doesn’t know what to say back to that, instead he presses himself into the king's side, a sort of no handed hug. Varian makes a strange sound, pace slowing as he turns to look at Anduin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, we’re here.” Varian murmurs softly, and Anduin sees that they are indeed back at his room. He’s oddly disappointed. Varian reluctantly lets go of his arm, hand lingering a few seconds longer, and it has Anduin’s pulse increasing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll see you at breakfast. Goodnight Anduin.” Varian takes a step back, eyes dark, Anduin almost lets a whine slip past his lips at the loss of the king’s warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, thank you for today. I’m also really looking forward to tomorrow! Goodnight, Majesty.” Anduin chirps back, sincerely the king smiles and waits for him to enter his room, only once Anduin has shut his door does he hear the echo of the king’s footsteps as he no doubt makes his way to his own room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin lies on his bed, pulling one of the many plush pillows to his chest. Is it possible, he’s becoming attracted to the High King? He bites his lip absent-mindedly, what is he thinking!? There’s no way the king would even look twice at him, not when there are so many beautiful ladies around him. He throws himself back, feeling a little dejected. He wonders what his mother would say if he told her, she’d probably tell him to go for it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>or</span>
  </em>
  <span> she’d tell him to find someone his own age. Letting out a small groan he brings the pillow to his face and rolls around the bed. Regardless of how he feels, it would be rude to try to project his feelings onto his host, especially since said host is going through a lot of trouble to keep him entertained.</span>
  <em>
    <span> At least he can dream</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Getting to Really Know You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Varian continues to give Anduin a tour of the city. But there are always obstacles and perhaps a change in feelings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was an utter bastard to write. I'm really not happy with it, but I can't keep second guessing myself. It probably needs further editing and I will at some point, but I just want to post it.</p><p>Sorry it took so long, and I really hope you all enjoy it. I jut want to thank my friend, because they helped me so much with brainstorming and reading it over multiple times to makes sure it made sense. I really am thankful for them, because it must have been a real pain.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian finds himself humming as he shrugs his jacket on. He casts his armour a wistful gaze- but, after the incident in the Dwarven district he had decided to forgo it. Looking at his dresser, he sees the crystallized rose, that he had been gifted and couldn’t help but smile- knowing Anduin had a matching one in his own rooms. He reaches out to touch the gleaming petals, they sparkle and reflect the light so beautifully, reminding him of Anduin’s eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian pulls away, awkwardly fidgeting with his jacket and making sure it’s on properly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where had that come from? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sure these past two weeks with Anduin had proven the boy was charming and engaging. But that was all, Varian wasn’t becoming attached or anything. He shakes his head, clearing the notion, sure he can already hear Genn’s smug voice. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I told you so”</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d say, and well Varian wasn’t going to let that happen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Who was he fooling? He had already let it happen, he was very much attracted and deeply attached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t been able to take Anduin to the Dwarven District that day after their jaunt to the Cathedral. Much to his own disappointment he had been summoned to the petitioner's chamber to oversee matters with his people. Apparently the Defias were skulking about Westfall and causing the locals trouble. He had been shocked to see Anduin at the back of the chambers with Greymane. The little blond had looked at him with such awe and respect, Varian had almost stuttered and lost his train of thought! Katrana hadn’t been pleased. He recalled her shooting Genn and Anduin venomous looks the entire time. He had felt rather self-conscious having Anduin watching him like that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What did the young man think?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did he see Varian as a wise king? A good king? Or did he only care about the status being Varian’s ward brought? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d had to shake his head at that one. From what he had learned from Anduin during their brief trip to the Cathedral, it was that Anduin was painfully honest. The boy wore his heart on his sleeve- </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely open for anyone to read</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was endearing and troubling. It was a trait that could lead you to ruin within the courts of Stormwind. Yet there was a quiet strength about Anduin. An aura that put his fears to rest, that the blond could fight back just as easily as he could pacify a situation. Varian couldn’t deny he yearned to learn more about Anduin. He had been whisked away to attend paperwork after that, but thankfully had been able to see Anduin for their evening meal. The boy had asked him so many questions, so eager to learn about Varian. Varian couldn’t help but notice that Anduin was careful to avoid speaking of Theramore and Jaina. Perhaps the boy was more shrewd than he thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian ties his long hair back. He had put more care into his appearance since escorting Anduin. It wouldn’t do to have the younger man think him a slob. It had taken him three days to get Anduin out to the Dwarven District. Varian had not been disappointed. There was just something so fascinating about watching Anduin react to everything. The boy had almost given him a heart attack at the Deeprun Tram, poking his head out too far as the tram was coming in. That head was only saved by Varian grasping his shirt and yanking him back. He doesn’t think he’s ever been as scared as he was in that particular moment. It would have been a terrible shame for Anduin to lose his head given how pretty it is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Those thoughts really need to stop!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He double-checks himself in the mirror, pleased that he looks suitable for a day of riding. As he closes the wardrobe door, the memory of Anduin trying Dwarven ale hits him. He can’t help but grin. During that outing, they had stopped for lunch- truly after the incident with the tram, Varian had </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to calm his nerves. They had found a lively inn, and the barkeep had given Varian a knowing wink as he slid them two of his finest brews. Varian had insisted that Anduin go slow. After all, Dwarven ales were renowned for being rather potent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be fine” Anduin had insisted. Varian’s warning falling on deaf ears, as he watched, v</span>
  <em>
    <span>ery slightly impressed,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the little blond had downed the tankard. Of course a few minutes later it was clear he was tipsy, if not drunk. Varian had bitten back a smile as Anduin rambled on to him about anything and everything. It had been adorable if Varian were honest. Even more so when the blond had clung to him for support as they left the tavern. He had felt a strong swell of satisfaction upon seeing Anduin’s hand on his arm. A strong wave of possessiveness had overwhelmed him, and he found himself glaring at anyone who dared look, upon the young man on his arm, for more than a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course all good things must come to an end and no sooner had they entered the street- Varian had found himself swarmed by various tinkers and blacksmiths. All claiming they could upgrade his armour. Anduin had been jostled and had almost fallen more than once! Something in Varian wanted nothing more than to scoop him into his arms and march them away from this rabble. But he was king, and as king he had a duty to his people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He politely listened to the blacksmiths, some of them had rather good ideas. He found himself memorizing faces, so he could come back later. Varian could feel Anduin's gaze burning into him, and he did his best not to stare- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn't want the rumour mill turning</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not to mention he wasn't sure he would be able to keep his composure if he did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he had placated the smiths, Anduin had all but dragged him- he may have let himself be led easily, towards where the gnomes had their stalls. He spent the next hour watching Anduin ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>every single gnome </span>
  </em>
  <span>about their projects. He was impressed himself at the way the little blond asked questions, seeing the gnomes puff up with pride, clearly pleased to have a willing ear. On more than one occasion, Varian had found himself swept up in Anduin's enthusiasm and found he really didn't mind spending the day this way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only that but people really seemed to like Anduin. Not that there wasn't anything to dislike. Somehow the young man had a way about him that seemed to charm others, he had watched- fascinated as a few smiths had instantly become more polite and soft-spoken upon seeing Anduin. Perhaps he should have Anduin accompany him into his meeting with the nobles tomorrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the day had passed in relative peace, they had wandered along the canals, Anduin had insisted they play races, dropping leaves into the river and seeing whose leaf would reach the next bridge first. Of course his armour had drawn many stares from the locals and </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to his surprise Lady Ridgewell </span>
  <em>
    <span>just so happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be shopping. Her mousy haphazard curls, precariously tied back and the rosiness brought on by exertion suggested otherwise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unlike Lady Vanyst, Ridgewell actually engaged Anduin in conversation. Much to his horror- and he really shouldn't be surprised, Anduin and her seemed to get along far too well. A swell of jealousy fills him when Lady Ridgewell invites Anduin to have tea with her, promising a selection of Stormwind's finest confections. Anduin of course accepts beaming at her and then just like that she leaves, as if she's forgotten all about Varian. It's all very surreal- maybe he should keep Anduin around, he wonders if he could just put him in his pocket and guard him jealously. He snorts, he doubts Anduin would approve.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to return to the keep after that, much to Varian's disappointment. Though Anduin didn't seem to mind, excitedly babbling to Varian the whole walk home. A lump forms in Varian's throat, </span>
  <em>
    <span>home</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wonders if Anduin feels the same. Would the little blond think of Stormwind as his home? A small part of him wants Anduin to, wants Anduin to stay with him. To keep smiling for him. It's terribly selfish he knows, but it doesn't lessen his want any.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Coming back to the present, Varian regards himself in the mirror. He toys absently with his hair frowning a few moments. Should he wear it down? He mentally wars with himself over it, before deciding to do it. His hair cascades down his back, looking rather shiny now that he's been maintaining it. The sunlight hits the crystallized rose, and he finds himself lifting it carefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been forced to his desk by Katrana for the next few days after their adventures in the Dwarven district. Not to mention Anduin had gone for tea. If he were honest he had maybe not focused on his paperwork like he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have. May </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>have given the nobles his full attention. His mind was too busy occupying itself with thoughts on where to take Anduin next. He had eventually decided on the mage district.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin had been so taken by the street performer that day they went to the cathedral. Varian couldn't help but chuckle thinking about how Anduin would react to seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> mage's at work. He had decided to shed his armour and wear what were considered "less formal" clothes. He didn't want to be swarmed again. Truth be told he wanted to spend the day with Anduin without interruptions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course with Anduin nothing was ever that simple. The young man seemed to transform into an excitable child zooming from shop to shop, eyes bulging at the sight of Mage's showing off their skills. You would think living with Jaina would have made these mages' seen boring-</span>
  <em>
    <span> but not to Anduin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Varian found himself smiling at the blond's antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had to pay the tower a visit. Anduin had been asking about it all morning, much to Katrana's annoyance. Today it was encased in a block of ice. Anduin stopped in front of it. Eyes wide, mouth open in wonder. Varian stood behind him, barking out a laugh as Anduin looked up at the tower and leaned back against him, looking up at Varian's face with a shy grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello there." Varian said dryly. Fighting to keep his face neutral. "Are you enjoying yourself? You really should pay more attention to your surroundings, if I hadn't  been standing here you would have fallen back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin blushes and gives out a nervous laugh. Standing up straight and fidgeting in place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I got a little carried away" he makes a small sign with his hands, still grinning away. Varian feels such a rush of fondness. "Anyway! It's not like you see a building covered in ice every day!" Anduin continues gesturing to the tower behind them. Varian arches a brow, Anduin may have a point there,</span>
  <em>
    <span> well at least for him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Varian had become accustomed- as had the residents of Stormwind, to the strange going ons of The Academy of Arcane Arts and Sciences. Why only last week had it been perpetually struck with lightning on a clear day. He doesn't say to Anduin though, he wouldn't want to embarrass him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes out of his thoughts only to find Anduin is no longer in front of him! A brief moment of panic follows before Varian sees the boy standing in front of the tower. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How did he move so fast!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian speed walks towards him, mentally willing the boy to keep his hands in his pockets. The last thing he needed was for Anduin to touch the ice and, knowing the blond, get polymorphed into a rabbit! Tiffin would not be pleased-</span>
  <em>
    <span> to put it mildly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Or worse! </span>
  <em>
    <span>What if Anduin got frozen too!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian shouts out in alarm when Anduin touches the ice without a thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully nothing happens. Well Varian may have aged a few years, but at least Anduin hasn't been cursed. The younger man seems rather amused by something, Varian huffs and crosses his arms, to hide the nervous way his hand is shaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s warm!” Anduin cries out excitedly, a dazzling smile breaking out on his face. He turns to face Varian, completely unaware of the moment of fear he had just unleashed upon the king. Before Varian can realize what is going on Anduin has grabbed his hand and is placing it on the ice. Varian shoots Anduin what is supposed to be a stern look, but feels his expression softening at the expectant gaze of Anduin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm." He muses out, he's never actually tried to touch the ice before so it's a new experience. Varian tries not to focus too much on the fact that Anduin is still holding his hand or how good it looks and feels to see the small hand in his own. He shuffles closer, needing more of Anduin's presence. The boy doesn't seem to notice, or maybe he doesn't mind… Varian tries not to let himself get too carried away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moment is broken by a rather impressive growl. Varian blinks and looks at Anduin- who has turned an interesting shade of pink. Varian almost resumes panicking thinking the boy has been cursed, when another growl rumbles. Understanding dawns on Varian, and he smirks at Anduin. It seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span>one was very hungry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I may have skipped breakfast…" Anduin mumbles out sheepishly, fingers fidgeting cutely. Varian shakes his head in fond exasperation, lifting his hand and ruffling Anduin's hair. The blond makes a small chirp leaning into the touch and Varian is about to say something when Anduin's stomach reminds them both that it still requires sustenance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go find you some food, before your stomach decides to get any louder." Varian teases, leading Anduin towards the stalls. If he remembers correctly they passed a stall that sells crêpes. He wonders if Anduin has ever tried one before. Anduin follows him, still holding his hand and smiling away. Varian feels the sudden urge to kiss him. He turns back to face the front, hoping Anduin can't see the small blush creeping up his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where had that come from!? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Kiss Anduin! Tiffin would have his head-</span>
  <em>
    <span> or other more delicate parts</span>
  </em>
  <span>, served on a silver platter. Best get his head out of the proverbial gutter, for kissing- is</span>
  <b> not</b>
  <span> where the delusions stop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Anduin seems completely oblivious to his thoughts, which he’s not sure if it disappoints him, or not. He sees the vendor just ahead and grins, there’s no queue! Perfect- less chance of him being recognized. He had to admit, not wearing his armour had been strange, but not as terrible as he thought it would be. It was strange to walk and not make a sound, or to have all eyes drawn to him. It was a relief more than anything. Anduin is examining his surroundings- eyes wide and wandering like a curious child. Varian snorts, he’s so enraptured in his exploration he doesn’t even seem to notice that they’ve stopped, or that Varian is ordering him food. Well until Varian holds the crêpe under his nose. Anduin's eyes are instantly drawn to it, almost becoming cross-eyed as he tentatively reaches out and takes it from Varian’s hand. Their fingers brush and Varian tries not to show that he felt a strange spark within him at the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Anduin asks, looking at his crêpe inquisitively. He looks up at Varian with big wide eyes, and it’s hard to remember what’s going on when Anduin looks at him like that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! It’s a crêpe, so like a pancake, but not as thick- I guess. I figured strawberry was a safe bet-” He chokes of his sentence, since Anduin is already tearing into his. Making satisfied little chirps as he savours the flavour. Varian realizes he’s staring way too much, and covers his flush by taking a small bite of his own. It doesn’t take long to finish, seems Anduin wasn’t kidding about skipping breakfast. Though in his haste to eat, Anduin seems to have got a</span>
  <em>
    <span> bit </span>
  </em>
  <span>of his crêpe filling on his nose and on his cheek. Smirking Varian steps forward, using his thumb to brush away the evidence of Anduin’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>messiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The little blond blushes so beautifully and flounders for words, settling instead on looking away. He bites back a laugh as Anduin decides to grab his arm and excitedly drag him towards some various shops, stopping to ask questions every couple of minutes- which Varian is ashamed to admit, he struggles to answer, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after all he’s not a mage.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’ve just paused outside a shop selling various magical trinkets, when the High Elf approaches him. Varian does his best to stay nonchalant, thankfully the elf doesn’t seem to be up to anything sinister. The elf has a strange smile on his face as he looks between Varian and Anduin- who has somehow managed to wander over to the next shop window without him noticing! Maybe the little prince could give Shaw a run for his money. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps a memento to remind him of his day with you.” The elf murmurs coming to stand beside Varian. Varian arches a brow at him, what a strange thing to say, especially with no context- for all the elf knows he could be Anduin’s father and taking his son out for the day!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” Varian blurts out rather a taken back by this elf. Years of politics have left him suspicious of everyone, and it’s clear this elf knows who he is and wants something from him. The elf shoots him a sly smirk, eyes moving slowly towards Anduin. Varian feels himself tense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t help but watch the pair of you. And let me say what a pair you make. Anyway, I suppose I was wondering if you were thinking of buying him a memento, a trinket of sorts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So that’s this fellows game. He wants to sell him something. Varian barely resists the urge to roll his eyes, trust an elf to be mysterious and dramatic about something so mundane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you have something in mind.” Varian deadpans, not even asking. He’s waiting for whatever spiel the elf is about to throw at him. Movement in his peripheral catches his eye, and he can’t describe the sense of relief at seeing Anduin returning to his side, blue gaze locked on the elf. The elf seems only too happy to have Anduin there as well. His strange violet eyes almost glow, and he reaches into the sleeves of his robe. Varian feels his senses screaming danger, subconsciously putting himself in front of the little blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes indeed.” The elf- a mage it turns out, pulls two white roses from his sleeve. Anduin lets out a gasp, and Varian does roll his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful!” Anduin exclaims. The mage seems to preen at his praise, and gives a small bow. Varian waits to hear how much he’s going to get charged for this. However, the elf simply hands over the flowers to Anduin with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think so? I suppose they are and will be for a few days. Eventually they’ll wither and fade.” The mage says to Anduin, smiling when he sees the sad look on the boy's face. “But, let me-” the mage taps the rose heads. “Capture this moment in time for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian frowns at the choice of words, only to hear Anduin’s startled gasp from beside him. Ready to beat the mage into the ground, Varian turns to face Anduin. To his surprise Anduin is positively beaming. The roses in his hand have crystallized, and the little blond seems to be barely able to contain his excitement. The mage even shoots Varian a concerned gaze, clearly he hadn’t expected this kind of reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is amazing! How did you do that!?” Anduin cries out, turning the roses over in his hands, as if expecting to see the secret there. The mage lets out a strained laugh, looking at Varian. Varian simply shrugs, gesturing for the mage to explain it to Anduin himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used magic?” The mage says, looking unsure. Anduin lets out an excited squeal that even has Varian cringing- </span>
  <em>
    <span>it was right in his ear</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “They’re uh, they’re yours to keep. Uh free of charge if you like them so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that has Varian’s attention. The mage looks like he wants to get away from them- it’s no wonder since Anduin’s excitement has attracted so many eyes to them. Varian’s beginning to worry, he’ll be recognized, and they’ll have to cut their plans short. Anduin spins towards Varian, his eyes rivalling the sparkle of the roses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This one is for you!” Anduin says enthusiastically handing it over, and beaming when Varian tucks it into his breast pocket. With an impressively fast twirl Anduin wraps his arms around the mage and gives the poor elf a hug. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!” he babbles out. The elf struggles to release himself, looking rather disturbed by Anduin’s reaction. It’s quite amusing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you’re uh, you’re welcome. I’ll be on my way.” The elf tips his head to them, before scampering off as fast as he can. Only once he’s out of sight does Varian let out a bark of laughter. Anduin looks at him in puzzlement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s so funny?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I think he was intending to try and scam us, but didn’t expect you to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> taken with his spell. I think you rather embarrassed him.” Varian straightens himself, wiping away a tear of mirth. Anduin cocks his head in the direction the elf all but ran.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I didn’t mean to. They were just so pretty and well Aunt Jaina never does stuff like this.” Anduin says, sounding a little sad. That won’t do Varian, slings an arm around the younger man’s shoulder. Anduin feels warm and alive, Varian wants to just melt against him and stay there. Anduin lets out a squeak at the gesture, though he doesn’t try to move away- if anything he moves closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologize for being yourself. Also are you sure you wouldn’t rather take them both home? You could give one to your mother.” Varian doesn’t really want to give it back, truth be told, being given a gift without expectation of something in return was foreign to him. Anduin’s smile disappears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I gave it to you. I thought you’d want to hold onto it as a memento. You know and also, I want to thank you. You’ve given up so much of your time for me and I know it’s rare you get any free time, so… Oh dear, I’m rambling again.” Anduin gets flustered and trails off, looking rather embarrassed. Varian can’t help but smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” He says sincerely, tapping the crystal rose, still in his breast pocket, lightly. They seem to have attracted some eyes, and Varian has a sense of dread that he’s been recognized. It’s only made worse when he sees some of Katrana’s personal guard, no doubt out looking for him. He did have to sneak out today and had hoped Genn would be able to cover for him- but Katrana was relentless it would appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> A strange sense of defiance comes over him. Feeling impulsive, he grabs hold of Anduin’s wrist. Exhilaration courses through him as he locks eyes with Anduin. Flashing the little blond a smirk he begins to run, pulling Anduin along with him. He can’t deny the giddiness that overcomes him at the small burst of laughter he hears from behind him. Anduin following along without question. He has a destination in mind, as they turn down a twisting lane. They should be safe in the park.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian brings them to a stop when he’s convinced they are out of sight. Anduin is panting, cheeks wonderfully rosy and eyes still brimming with excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t feel like heading back just yet.” Varian says between breaths. Anduin lets out a soft giggle, he’s still doubled over and Varian feels a small sense of worry that he’s maybe pushed too far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s alright. I just wasn’t expecting you to be so fast.” Anduin says, starting to right himself. His cheeks are still wonderfully rosy and Varian finds he likes the dishevelled look on Anduin- he refuses to let himself entertain thoughts on </span>
  <em>
    <span>other ways</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could achieve the look. Though Varian can’t help but arch a brow at those words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian says, eyes glinting with mischief as he eyes Anduin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you trying to say I’m an old man?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He has to look away to hide how he struggles to hold his laugh in. Anduin’s eyes go wide, and he flounders waving his hands around like a terrible mime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean it that way! I just meant- I didn’t mean to offend you!” Anduin grows more hysterical, and Varian, feeling slightly bad he’s taking amusement from this, decides to put the little blond out of his misery. He can’t help it, the flustered look on Anduin’s face is too much. He snorts before breaking out into deep laughter. Anduin’s mouth snaps shut. He stares at Varian for a moment before it dawns on him, and he narrows his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t funny!” Anduin wails. “I really thought I had offended you!” The pout that follows, is far cuter than it has any right to be. Varian feels his gaze soften, and he feels a little guilty. He reaches out, poking at one of Anduin’s cheeks. The boy splutters and stares at him with wide eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“OK, I was wrong. But you are far too much fun to wind up.” Varian says matter of factly. He’s sorry, but not really. Anduin lets out a small huff, but there’s a slight quirk to his lips that tells Varian he’s forgiven.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we?” Anduin asks, eyes darting around. Varian smirks at the tactile change in subject-</span>
  <em>
    <span>a politician in the making indeed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This would be the park.” Varian states, meeting Anduin’s blue-eyed stare. There’s just something about the endless curiosity in those eyes that draws Varian in. He flashes Anduin a smile, as he remembers what he wanted to show the boy. “Follow me, you’ll love this.” He says cryptically motioning with his hand, beckoning Anduin. The feeling of a small hand holding onto his jacket leaves him feeling warm. They walk in silence but it doesn’t feel uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Thankfully the park is quiet, which is </span>
  <em>
    <span>odd</span>
  </em>
  <span> on such a nice day as this- but he isn’t going to ignore this stroke of good luck. They come to the centre of the park, where there is a pond. He shouldn’t be surprised, yet he still is, at the squeal of delight Anduin makes. No doubt the youth has spotted the ducks and swans that have made the park their home. With a giggle Anduin is bounding over, staring in awe at the picturesque scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian swallows. He could envision Anduin coming here with children. Anduin looks like he would make a good parent. Varian cringes- children, family, they weren’t what he pictured for his future. Given the fate of the Wrynn men, he already knew he would die young. Bringing children into that, into this war torn world. It just seemed wrong. Anduin seems to have sensed his shift in mood. Little blond appearing at his side, his face a mask of concern.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” He asks quietly, a hand resting on Varian’s arm almost tentatively. Varian lets out a breath and is about to reply when the clacking of heels on the stone path catches his attention. Both he and Anduin look up to see Lady Prestor - face plastered with a false smile, approaching them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majesty. You’ve been</span>
  <em>
    <span> quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> the difficult man to pin down today.” She says far too sweetly, one sculpted brow rising as she takes in what he’s wearing. “Oh, how rare. You without your armour. Is that wise given the </span>
  <em>
    <span>current climate?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She casts Anduin a disdainful sneer, though why Varian can’t fathom. As far as he’s ever seen- or been told, Anduin has been nothing but polite to his advisor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I</span>
  <em>
    <span> hardly</span>
  </em>
  <span> think a Horde Assassin will brave this far into Stormwind.” Varian deadpans, feeling a sense of foreboding creeping up on him. Anduin seems to have paled, looking down at his feet.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Shit</span>
  </em>
  <span>- now he’s gone and made the boy feel guilty. Katrana folds her arms, trying to draw his attention to her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>assets</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Varian maintains eye contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you forget, Majesty.</span>
  <em>
    <span> It’s not just the Horde</span>
  </em>
  <span>… There is a matter that requires your </span>
  <em>
    <span>urgent</span>
  </em>
  <span> attention. Since you’ve made a point of avoiding the guards I came to retrieve you </span>
  <em>
    <span>personally</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now let us dispense with this </span>
  <em>
    <span>nonsense</span>
  </em>
  <span> and head back. I’m sure Lord Anduin has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertained</span>
  </em>
  <span> enough.” Her smile widens, dark eyes glinting with malice as they lock onto Anduin. Varian feels the need to clear his throat and draw her attention back to him. He subtly steps in front of the little blond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well. Let us head back.” He hates caving in to her like this, but he does have a Kingdom to protect. He turns to Anduin. “Forgive me, it seems our day has been cut short. Let's head back to the Keep.” He can’t deny he’s relieved when Anduin nods his head in agreement, not a trace of protest around him. If anything he seems to have grown serious and falls into step behind Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand, your Majesty. Don’t worry I am more than happy to occupy myself back at the Keep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There aren’t words to describe how thankful he is for Anduin at this moment. The blond carries himself exactly as he would expect a Prince to. There’s no sign of resentment or air of selfishness around him. As if he were destined to be at his side, he finds less apprehensive with Anduin here he finds. How very odd. From the corner of his eye he can see Katrana snort. Face contorting with disgust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He isn’t allowed to spend time with Anduin, besides meal times after that. Seems the Defias - much to his chagrin, had resurfaced and were causing problems. Not major problems, small petty problems as if trying to capture Varian’s attention. What’s more is Katrana’s spies had found out Cairne Bloodhoof’s son, had visited with Jaina in Theramore. It was one thing to be friendly, and another matter entirely to invite the enemy into your home for a secret liaison. He debates asking Anduin, but the boy has been here the entire time and most likely would know nothing of the situation. Katrana had personally informed him that Anduin had a friendship with this Baine. It wasn’t jealousy that filled him at this knowledge, no not jealous at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though he had met Anduin once outside the keep, that was a private matter he did not want to share. In fact, he was a little embarrassed Anduin had seen him in such a light. Thankfully though the little blond had not brought it up or breathed a word to anyone else. He suspected a </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain old wolf</span>
  </em>
  <span> had something to do with their impromptu meeting.</span>
  <em>
    <span> Today was different</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span> Today he had expressly ordered that he not be disturbed</span><em><span>-</span></em> <em><span>unless</span></em><span> there was an emergency. He was taking Anduin out to Elwynn for the day, there was something he wanted to discuss with the young man. Though Anduin had asked if they could visit Old Town first- apparently he wanted to give his Spymaster a gift. At first, it had bothered Varian, until Anduin had explained that Master Shaw had been Anduin’s escort around Old Town while Varian had been detained. </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Closing his door, he makes his way to the stables. He had asked the stable hands last night to find a suitable mount for Anduin. It really wouldn’t do if the blond got thrown from his horse, Varian shudders or worse - trampled. In fact knowing Anduin, he could probably achieve a multitude of misfortunes. He bites back a groan when he sees Lady Prestor waiting by the main door. She looks rather bored- </span>
  <em>
    <span>as if waiting is beneath her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Varian sighs and braces himself for whatever she is planning to throw his way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majesty.” She immediately brightens, curtseying to him, being sure to angle herself to entice his gaze elsewhere. “I had hoped to catch you before your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>distraction</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She purrs out. Varian does his best to hide his annoyance- Anduin is not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>mere</span>
  </em>
  <span> distraction. She seems to sense she’s misspoke. Eyes glinting with contempt for a moment before being masked with false worry. “Oh dear, how rude of me. I simply meant, before you went on your jaunt, with our </span>
  <em>
    <span>treasured</span>
  </em>
  <span> guest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian can hear the mocking undertones, but says nothing. After today, hopefully she will learn to hold her tongue - i</span>
  <em>
    <span>f all goes well that is</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He doesn’t see Anduin, which is odd- the boy is always up and about, eager to explore, well at least from what he knows. Katrana just smirks at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure this is wise?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Think of how it will look. You have been seen out with him numerous times, one of which he was</span>
  <em>
    <span> intoxicated</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Yet you’ve made no formal announcement,</span>
  <em>
    <span> or</span>
  </em>
  <span> shown any desire to formally court or become engaged to him. People have been speaking, there are whispers he is your… well to put it bluntly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>your mistress</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian balks at her words. He supposes it must look suspicious, and he prays that Tiffin has not heard such vicious gossip. After today though, those rumours will be put to rest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He hopes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He rubs his hands on the side of his trousers, they seem to be rather sweaty- he can’t recall the last time he was this nervous. Katrana arches a brow, smirk dropping off her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re planning on pursuing a relationship?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Katrana hisses out, voice low and eyes darting about. “Don’t you think he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> young and immature. He’s barely left childhood himself. He would never acclimatize to the court! Majesty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’s not suited to you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian arches a brow at her. She seems awfully against this, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he can’t fathom. After all she had no problem when he made his selection and invited Anduin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Does she know something? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Those seem rather weak arguments. Unless you have something that could jeopardize Stormwind, I would prefer you keep such opinions to yourself. Yes he’s young, but I don’t intend to wed him immediately. As for the court, I think Anduin will fit in just fine. He’s already made fast friends I’m told. Very few seem to have a bad word to say. Not only that, but he has been well-received by the people.” Varian states matter of factly. Well the tinkers and smiths in the Dwarven district seemed to approve, and the children of the orphanage. Really he can’t see anything that could sway him to change his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katrana has a crease on her forehead, but stays silent. She knows when to pick her battles and mercifully she seems aware that this one is lost to her. She nods her head respectfully accepting his answer with the grace one would expect of a lady in her station.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, Majesty. I wish you both a good day of riding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like that she slithers off, but there’s still no sign of Anduin. Varian frowns, the stable hands have two horses ready. He nods to them in thanks- pleased with their choice for Anduin. He decides to go and find the little blond himself, perhaps he’s been apprehended by Genn, or heavens forbid one of the nobles. Varian’s just made his way into the main entrance of the keep when he hears murmured voices. Curious he stealthily makes his way over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know </span>
  <em>
    <span>who</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think you are, but you have no place coming here and trying to worm your way into the king’s heart- </span>
  <em>
    <span>or bed more like</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian tenses, who would dare utter such a thing!? In his Keep of all places. Feeling angry he moves with more purpose, surprised when he sees Anduin and Lady Vanyst in the corner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re mistaken. It’s unbecoming to spread such rumours, even </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with my </span>
  <em>
    <span>lesser</span>
  </em>
  <span> upbringing, know it’s just bad manners.” Anduin says calmly, his posture oozing confidence that surprises Varian. He watches as the lady’s cheeks flame. “If you have such a grievance, then hadn’t you best take it</span>
  <em>
    <span> directly</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the King? If you can’t or won’t then it clearly isn’t a matter of importance, or simply you are sticking your nose where it shouldn’t be.” Anduin gives a curt bow, and moves to walk away. Lady Vanyst, however, reaches out and grips his arm, tightly if the wince on Anduin’s face is any indication.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian has seen enough. At this rate the lady appears to be ready to strike Anduin, and well he isn’t sure how calm he would be if he witnessed that. He clears his throat. Amused at the way she all but releases Anduin and drops into an elegant curtsey. Face the picture of loveliness and innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, your Majesty.” She says politely, as she has been trained to do since birth. She peers up at him through dark lashes, being sure to bat her eyes. He remains unmoved by such a display. She may have her beauty, but on the inside she’s as ugly and manipulative as the rest of them. He tips his head in her direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lord Anduin, I came looking for you. You’re running late.” He says, surprised to see Anduin blush and look down at his shoes. Surely this is the perfect time to tell him what Lady Vanyst had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, uh Majesty. I simply lost track of time while speaking with Lady Vanyst.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian sees the sharp look the lady shoots at Anduin, as if she can’t believe he didn’t reveal her true self. Varian finds it hard to believe, but saying anything on the matter would only embarrass the little blond, and he doesn’t want his day soured because of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, let’s be on our way. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless</span>
  </em>
  <span> the lady has anything else she’d like to say?” Varian makes very pointed eye contact. Pleased to see her flush and stutter before simply shaking her head- a no. Anduin gives her another bow, falling in step with Varian, he hadn’t bothered to acknowledge her further. He’s still seething at her words, implying Anduin was just- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majesty?” Anduin asks softly, as he struggles to keep up with Varian’s stride. Varian instantly slows his pace, wanting Anduin to walk alongside him rather than behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you alright? You shouldn’t pay them any mind, the ladies of court are trained to be vicious harpies from birth.” Varian grumbles out, grinding his teeth, so he doesn’t say anything more unkind. Anduin lets out a small gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Some</span>
  </em>
  <span> of them maybe, but Lady Ridgewell and her friends were very kind to me. She told me her father had pushed her to seek your favour, but she has someone she would like to marry. It’s not </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely</span>
  </em>
  <span> their faults that they behave that way. Some blame lies with their families and the rules of society.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian can’t help it, he lets out a harsh snort of laughter. Katrana thought he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> adjust, the boy was almost terrifying. Here he was defending Vanyst who had said some things that could </span>
  <em>
    <span>certainly</span>
  </em>
  <span> get her and her family into hot water. What does Anduin do? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Defend her!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now she would be bending over backwards to stay in Anduin’s good graces, lest she end up being shown for the shrew she is- and her family lose face and status.  Anduin’s mouth turns into a thin line and Varian immediately quiets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean it to sound like I was making fun of you. I am simply in awe of how easily you play the game of politics. You’re rather formidable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin pauses, eyes going wide and cheeks red. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“You heard?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asks, looking anywhere but at Varian. Varian considers how to answer, he doesn’t want to embarrass Anduin further. Being called the King’s whore and then knowing the King had heard, well he could understand Anduin’s distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wish I had though</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her father is a real pain.” He answers tactfully, throwing in a wistful sigh. Anduin seems to relax at his words, feet moving once more to follow Varian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She didn’t say anything of interest. She was enquiring about a rumour and I put her mind at rest.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian smirks at the way it’s worded. The little prince would make a worthy consort- </span>
  <em>
    <span>if he agreed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Unable to resist, he reaches out, ruffling Anduin’s silken hair, it calms him instantly, and a small selfish part of him wants to lock Anduin away. Somewhere where he can’t be seen or hurt by others. It was no wonder Tiffin was reluctant to part with him. She had trained him well. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe too well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m relieved you were on hand to alleviate her concerns. Your mother would be very proud.” Varian says sincerely, holding his arm out for Anduin. The little blond takes it and beams at him. His worry seemingly forgotten. Anduin leans into him, letting out a small hum.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are we going today?” He asks, trying to change the subject. Varian’s feeling kind, so he allows the boy to evade his questioning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that would ruin the surprise. You’ll see soon enough.” He winks at Anduin, and almost resumes his laughter, after seeing how flushed the blond gets. He feels his own bad mood is clearing, and strangely a sense of hope fills him. Maybe his future doesn’t have to be full of war and violence. Maybe he can build something here- with Anduin. He’s broken out of his thoughts by a sharp gasp. Seems Anduin has spotted the horses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re beautiful!” Anduin says, eyes becoming dream like. Varian snorts, but guides him to the white stallion, not long trained but a calm and docile creature. Anduin reaches out, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course</span>
  </em>
  <span> the horse instantly puts its muzzle to his hand. He wondered if Anduin had some sort of charm or curse on him. People and animals just seemed to be drawn to him. It reminds him of another golden haired prince- he quickly shuts that thought process down, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anduin wasn’t Arthas</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you need a hand getting on?” Varian whispers against the shell of Anduin’s ear. He’s gratified by the soft hitch in the young man’s breath. Anduin seems unable to form words, only a small nod of his head. Varian smirks, hands reaching down to give Anduin a lift, as he mounts the horse. He hears Anduin whimper and it strokes his ego greatly. Varian allows his hands to linger for a few moments, before moving them from Anduin. He can still feel the lingering warmth as they fall to his sides. Anduin is gazing at him openly now, expression unreadable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should head out, you still have to give Master Shaw that gift.” Varian eventually says, still not breaking eye contact with Anduin. The little blond swallows, nodding in agreement, eye following as Varian effortlessly swings himself onto his own horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Show off.” Anduin mutters out behind him, but there’s no sourness to it, only the light teasing that’s become comfortable between them. Varian turns back with an arched brow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I heard that. I’m not </span>
  <em>
    <span>so old</span>
  </em>
  <span> that my hearing has gone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin’s chime-like laugh is worth it. He can’t help but grin as he guides the boy towards Old Town. Anduin seems a natural, though he did say he had experience riding horses. Anduin follows his lead with a radiant smile, excitedly telling Varian about the book he got for Shaw. Varian smiles as Anduin describes how it’s about wood carving since Shaw mentioned he likes to whittle in his spare time. Varian doesn’t find that hard to believe-</span>
  <em>
    <span> the man was rather fond of sharp pointy implements</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Though he can’t deny he’s surprised Shaw told Anduin something so personal. Charmed indeed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian waits outside the SI:7 barracks impatiently, Anduin seems to have been in there forever- in reality it’s only been ten minutes. The young man reappears, waving to someone at the door before skipping to Varian. Varian watches in amusement as Anduin scrambles to sit on his horse, thankfully the beast is patient and allows this, snorting when Anduin slides his feet into the stirrups. Anduin looks shyly at Varian, obviously hoping his struggle went unnoticed. Varian can’t help but smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So where to next?” Anduin enquires, with a small tilt of his head. Varian tosses him a wolfish grin, tapping his nose and pointing ahead. Anduin pouts and rolls his eyes- but still follows. His implicit trust means a great deal to Varian. He feels a strange anticipation, eager to see Anduin’s face when he sees their destination. He leads Anduin through the trade district, the blond fires out so many questions to him. Varian is glad of it, pleased things are not awkward or forced. He slows the pace of his horse as they reach the outskirts of the trade district, waiting with bated breath for Anduin to spot their first stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is this?!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anduin asks, voice barely a whisper. Varian can hear the awe and see it when he turns round to answer. Anduin looks so utterly entranced. “I can’t believe I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>actually</span>
  </em>
  <span> here” Anduin breathes out, head swivelling in all directions. “That’s Turalyon!” Anduin exclaims pointing to the corresponding statue, eyes wide. Varian doesn’t say anything, he lets Anduin take it all in. Even he had not anticipated how enthralled the blond would become.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s Khadghar! Mother’s told me stories about him.” Anduin says, touching the foot of the statue. Varian smiles fondly, it brings back memories he had thought on for a while. “These are so magnificent. This will probably sound silly- but I never thought they would be this big.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian understands what he means. It was one thing to see a drawing or read a passage, but to see them in person. Well he could fully appreciate Anduin’s awestruck reaction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you read the plaques?” Varian asks, voice nothing but a gentle whisper. Anduin nods, reading Alleria Windrunner’s at that moment. He can see the reverence on Anduin’s face- especially when he reads Turalyon’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to be a paladin.” Anduin says suddenly. That catches Varian’s attention, a strange nostalgia washes over him, and he does his best not to let his emotions show. “Mother disapproved though. Not to mention, I’m rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>terrible</span>
  </em>
  <span> at wielding a sword.” Anduin lets out a small snort of laughter, before growing sombre again. “Truth be told, it felt wrong to hold a sword- like I wasn’t made for it…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian regards him silently, Anduin doesn’t seem to expect an answer. He seemed to be musing out loud. Varian can’t deny he’s relieved to hear that. Not because he doesn’t think Anduin could wield a sword, but rather Anduin becoming a paladin would bear far too many similarities. It was no wonder Tiffin had disapproved- if she was keeping his parentage secret, well as Anduin grew older, Varian had no doubt he would begin to resemble his former friend more and more. He’s entirely grateful that Anduin seems to have Tiffin’s rounder face, and nose. But the eyes, the eyes as far as Varian is concerned give the secret away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Majesty?” Anduin asks. Breaking him out of his introspection. He grimaces at being caught openly staring. Anduin has a faint dusting of pink on his face, no doubt unsure what to make of Varian’s scrutiny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d prefer if you just called me Varian, you know.” He says softly, not wanting to delve into what he was really thinking. Anduin turns red, eyes wide and mouth agape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I couldn’t possibly! It would be so rude!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian arches a brow at that. “It would </span>
  <em>
    <span>hardly</span>
  </em>
  <span> be rude if I asked you to call me by name.” He states. Pleased when Anduin’s mouth closes and the little blond seems to think over his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It just feels a little strange…” Anduin murmurs looking down at the saddle. Varian lets out a sigh, he can’t deny he’s a little disappointed, but there’s no sense in pursuing the matter further. Not if it’s causing the boy that much discomfort. He motions instead for Anduin to follow, after all the day is still young.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they reach the forest, Varian can’t hold back any longer. He coaxes his horse into a full gallop, laughing at the startled noise Anduin makes, and he urges his mount to follow suit. It’s been far too long since he last had the chance to do this. Eventually though he comes to a halt, not wanting to strain his horse- though the creature seems anything but tired. Checking Anduin is fine, they fall into a gentle trot, as Varian leads them a bit farther into the woods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t been out here in a while. Thank you for indulging me.” Varian calls over his shoulder. The forest is quite alive, birds singing and the breeze rusting the leaves. Varian can’t help but let out a contented sigh. He hears Anduin giggle behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem quite at home.” Anduin says in answer to Varian’s silent question. Varian can’t help but turn to look at him. Anduin seems very much at peace and relaxed. He doesn’t know what to make of the young man’s comment, nor the appraising stare he’s being fixed with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to come out here with my father. I have a multitude of fond memories.” Varian answers back honestly. Anduin seems momentarily surprised before a gentle smile makes its way onto his face. “If we head just a little further, there’s a small lake ahead.” Varian points in the direction. Anduin stares mutely at him before nodding. Pleased Varian flashes a grin and guides his horse with a gentle tug of the reins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They fall into a silence which Varian is thankful for. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not that he doesn’t want to talk to Anduin</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he enjoys just having the chance to gather his thoughts. Anduin seems to be happy enough, not trying to press for conversation. As he makes eye contact Anduin gives him a wide smile and a casual nod. Varian feels his heart beat that bit faster. He faces forward to hide his blush. He can see the lake just up ahead, and motions for Anduin to stop. Varian dismounts first, tethering his horse to a tree and making his way to Anduin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can get down by myself you know.” Anduin says, it isn’t said in a way that would imply he’s annoyed, but rather that he doesn’t want to burden Varian. Varian smirks and reaches up, hands on Anduin’s hips as he eases him down from his horse. He can’t help but feel his own breath hitch as he lowers the blond to the ground. Time seems to come to a halt as they lock eyes, their noses barely milometers apart. Varian swallows, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so tempted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anduin’s feet touch the ground, and they continue to stand there, Varian still holding his waist. Anduin’s face became redder by the second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We should, ah… We should take a look around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes</span>
  </em>
  <span> there are Murlocs.” Varian says hastily, to break the strange tension. Anduin’s eyes go wide, and he frantically looks around as if expecting one of the little creatures to just appear. Varian bites back a laugh, ruffling that soft hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry. I have my sword, you’ll be fine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin doesn’t look wholly convinced but takes his hand as Varian leads him to the lake edge. Anduin can’t help but look around. He seems to be enchanted by the scene, bending down to touch the surface of the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it deep?” Anduin asks, peering in as if hoping to see the bottom. Varian hums, he supposes it is fairly deep. Though he can’t be entirely sure, instead he offers Anduin a shrug. The little blond rolls his eyes and to Varian’s amusement takes off his shoes and socks, dipping his feet into the water. “It’s nice and cool.” Anduin blissfully sighs. Varian snorts, he guesses it is</span>
  <em>
    <span> quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm today.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sit at the water's edge, feet dangling in the water. They take turns trying to skip rocks across the lake’s surface. Anduin is surprisingly skilled, Varian learns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to look for</span>
  <em>
    <span> flat</span>
  </em>
  <span> stones, they are easier to skip.” Anduin says matter of factly, laughing as Varian’s not very flat rock sinks. Varian rolls his eyes good naturedly, before leaning back and enjoying the cool feel of the grass. He can feel Anduin staring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to join me or just stare?” He chuckles out. Pleased by the squeak he hears coming from Anduin. Clearly the younger man</span>
  <em>
    <span> thought</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was being stealthy in his observations. After a few moments Anduin lays back, staring up at the trees. Before he senses Varian’s stare and turns his head to meet him. They lie there, only the gentle sounds of their breaths between them. Varian reaches out with his hand, cupping Anduin’s face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The boy’s skin is so smooth, at least to his calloused fingers. Anduin’s breath hitches ever so slightly, but he makes no effort to move away or stop Varian. Varian takes that as a good sign. He lets his thumb stroke over those pink lips, surprised when they part ever so slightly at his touch. Before he knows it, his lips are on Anduin’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s like being struck by lightning, only not painful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s exhilarating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The way his lips tingle as they dance with Anduin’s. The little blond is not experienced at all, but a quick learner, already starting to match Varian’s rhythm. Varian’s hand works its way into Anduin’s hair, gently tugging to angle the youth’s head. As he deepens their kiss Anduin lets out a breathy little whimper and Varian feels his blood start to heat. He’s not sure how long they continue, before the burning in his lungs reminds him he needs to breath. Reluctantly pulling away, he’s shocked to find himself hovering over Anduin. Though the little blond doesn’t seem to mind. Panting harshly, with those kiss swollen lips and glazed eyes. At some point Varian had undid his hair, which almost looks like a halo around his head. Varian lets his thumb stroke along Anduin’s cheek. Searching the young man’s face, for any sign of uncertainty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry.” Varian whispers against Anduin’s lips. “I should have asked first.” He admits, feeling a little conflicted about taking Anduin’s first kiss. Anduin seems surprised and opens his mouth, but to Varian’s amusement nothing but garbled nonsense comes out. Anduin tilts his head, revealing his bare throat. Varian feels something primal within him. An urge to lean forward and leave bruises, his mark. He resists, he hasn’t exactly asked Anduin and the blond seems incapable of answering him. With a small peck to Anduin’s lips Varian slowly sits himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin lies there, fingers touching his own lips, eyes staring at Varian. Varian can’t help but grin at the reaction, it elicits a whine and Anduin sits up. Eyes focused on Varian’s lips. Well at least he knows Anduin enjoyed it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Forgive me, I got carried away.” Varian says, reaching out to pull a leaf from Anduin’s hair. Anduin frowns slightly at his words. “Not that I</span>
  <em>
    <span> didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> enjoy it, I just had something I wanted to discuss with you first.” He amends. Anduin’s frown is instantly replaced with an inquisitive look. Varian feels oddly nervous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First off, I feel I owe you an apology. I lied about my reason for inviting you here.” He finds it hard to make eye contact with Anduin, feeling foolish and a little apprehensive to how the blond will react. “You see, I’ve been getting pressured to consider settling down and… um, well</span>
  <em>
    <span> carrying on the line</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He cringes, no matter how he phrased it in his head, it always came out sounding so </span>
  <em>
    <span>cringe worthy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Anduin makes a soft sound. “So you see, you were invited as a potential consort.” Varian finally says, waiting for the boy's reaction. Instead, he’s met with stunned silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Me?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anduin asks eventually, disbelief lacing his voice. “Oh, I thought you were after mother…” Anduin trails off looking very embarrassed. Now it’s Varian’s turn to be stunned- though he supposes he can understand why Anduin would think that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… uh, I don’t quite know what to say. Just I never thought</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be in this situation. I mean it’s a lot to take in, but it’s not a bad thing and actually it makes a lot of sense now that I think about it.” Anduin is just babbling now. Varian reaches out and takes his hands, watching as Anduin’s mouth falls closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I know that was a lot to spring on you.” Varian says, thumbs circling over Anduin’s knuckles, in what he hopes is a soothing gesture. “I suppose I never told you right away well, for one reason your mother asked me not to. And well I guess I didn’t want you to feel obliged.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I suppose it would have changed our interactions greatly.” Anduin muses. Varian’s head snaps up at his words. “I’m a little peeved</span>
  <em>
    <span> everyone else</span>
  </em>
  <span> knew, but I can understand why you didn’t tell me. I’m glad you told me though. It means I can trust you.”Anduin says evenly, watching Varian carefully. Varian lets out a sigh of relief. Now the scary part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well now that’s out of the way</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He says jokingly, Anduin squeezes his hands reassuringly and Varian lets out a deep breath. “I had another motive for asking you here today. I wanted to talk with you, without any interruptions on eavesdroppers. I was well… I was wondering- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Light why is this so difficult?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Varian mutters mostly to himself, though he hears Anduin draw in a sharp breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to ask you to stay. I know there’s a considerable gap in our ages, so I wanted to court you first. I don’t want you to agree to marry me and then realize it’s not what you want, and I thought this way we could learn more about each other and see if-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian stares. Anduin is just smiling at him, and practically glowing. As if he hasn’t just agreed to potentially become Varian’s consort. Varian just blinks. Anduin tilts his head, a small crease appearing between his golden brows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. I thought I would put you out of your misery. I’ve really enjoyed spending time with you, not just that, but watching you. I want to learn more about you.” Anduin beams and grips Varian’s hands a little tighter. Varian just opens and closes his mouth a few times, not sure how to express how he feels. Words were never his strongest suit. The press of soft lips to his own, now that he does know how to respond to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anduin gasps as Varian pins him to the ground. He all but devours Anduin’s mouth, pleased at the sounds the blond makes beneath him. It’s like a dam has broken and all Varian’s repressed urges spill forth. The kiss became deeper and more passionate by the minute. Small fingers grip the back of his shirt, trying to find purchase. He’s vaguely aware one of his hands is tracing the flat line of Anduin’s belly, marvelling at how warm and soft the skin is. His hand begins to move </span>
  <em>
    <span>lower</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Varian thankfully regains his senses. Sitting back suddenly, eyes wide and breath coming out in harsh pants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I overstepped-.” Varian apologizes, though further words die on his lips. Anduin’s chest is heaving, shirt untucked and riding up slightly, revealing the skin Varian had been exploring moments ago. The blond’s hair is utterly dishevelled and his lips look a little puffy. He looks far too tempting and Varian has to take deep breaths to calm himself. There was no way he was going to take this further, not until they were </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready and willing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was…” Anduin whispers, hands still on his lips. “That was my first kiss.” Anduin says to no one, maybe not even aware he was speaking out loud. Varian lets out a small chuckle, moving to help Anduin sit up again. The blond sits there still dazed, and Varian searches for his hair tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m really glad that you invited me.” Anduin says suddenly. Varian pauses his search and looks to the boy. Anduin’s face is stained crimson, and he shyly gazes at Varian. “Not just because of this… I have just come to really love Stormwind.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian is crouching in front of Anduin, searching his eyes for any hint of a lie. Thankfully he finds no trace. Unable to stop himself he pulls the young man in for a crushing hug. One hand cradling his head and running through blond tresses. Anduin clings to him in return, nuzzling his face against the crook of Varian’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea how happy I am to hear that.” Varian murmurs against Anduin’s temple. He’s not sure how long they sit like that, and if he’s honest he doesn’t really care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s almost dinner time, by the time Anduin and Varian return. Thankfully they had found Anduin’s hair tie and had made the young man presentable. Though the shy glances Anduin was giving him were going to be a dead give away. He would have to inform Genn… and Tiffin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She was not going to be overly thrilled, he knew</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s surprised to see Genn waiting for him at the Keep entrance. He smiles as Anduin runs up to him, excitedly telling him about the Valley of Heroes. Varian is grateful the blond agreed to let Varian break the news. He laughs fondly at the way Genn tries to keep up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>clearly</span>
  </em>
  <span> not familiar with Anduin’s method of storytelling. Deciding to spare the old wolf, Varian puts a kind hand on Anduin’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you head in, we’ll be along in a minute and you can finish telling Genn then.” He smiles at Anduin to let the blond know, he’s going to tell Genn about their decision. Anduin colours and nods, giving them both a smile and running off. He watches Anduin go, a small pang of longing filling him when Anduin disappears from sight. Aware of eyes on him, he turns to see Greymane staring at him with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have a good day I take it?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The older king asks, brow arching as Varian lets out a sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You win. I have spoken to him, and made it clear I intend to court him, and if all goes well eventually marry him.” Varian pauses waiting for the teasing and the</span>
  <em>
    <span> “I told you so”</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Instead, he receives a small chuckle and a clap to the back. Genn smiles at him, looking genuinely happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well that’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> worry off my mind. I'm glad you’re thinking of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> future, rather than the Alliance’s” Genn says softly. Varian rolls his eyes at the fatherly tone, but can’t deny the wolf is wrong. It is the first time he’s considered his own happiness. He just hopes he isn’t burdening Anduin with too much. Though a nagging feeling has him feeling apprehensive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> out here, waiting?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I received a letter today while you were out. It was addressed to you but given the circumstance I hope you’ll forgive me for reading it. It’s from Jaina.” Greymane says calmly. Varian nods, glad the other king used his initiative, but that nagging sensation is still there. “She will be here tomorrow, there is a matter she wishes to discuss with you and says it’s of </span>
  <em>
    <span>great importance</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Genn hands him the letter, pausing in thought as Varian takes it from him. “I suppose this means you </span>
  <em>
    <span>only have until tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> to think of what you’re going to tell Tiffin.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Varian feels his eyes go wide. Genn simply shrugs and begins to make his way back into the Keep. Leaving Varian frozen with the letter and the gradually darkening sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading. Look forward to the next part, there's a major development there!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Divided</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>With Tiffin and Jaina due to arrive in Stormwind. Things aren't as idyllic as Varian believes. Not when damning evidence is brought to him, showing Anduin, may <i>not<i> be the person Varian had thought he was.</i></i></p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>But for Anduin, will seeing Varian's true colours change how he feels? </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Tensions are certainly running high.</i>
  </i>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, boy! So this took longer than I thought it would to update, and I apologize.</p>
<p> Right, this chapter is long (to make up for the long wait), and broken into two view points. I felt it was the best way to progress this story, and so that all the blanks would be filled in so to speak.</p>
<p>Just a disclaimer here, but none of you are allowed to come for me. That is all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin found sleep hard to come by that night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Could anyone blame him!?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian had pretty much made it clear he wanted to marry him- </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> after making sure it was what they </span>
  <em>
    <span>both </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted, and wasn't that making him wriggle with delight. Then came the crushing doubt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He would be Varian’s consort! What was he going to do!? Yes, he understood how the house of nobles worked- </span>
  <em>
    <span>probably better than anyone thought he did.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But as consort, well that was an entirely different kettle of fish. He would be expected to support Varian, to know the right thing to say at any time. It was a lot of pressure. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was he capable of doing it?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lady Prestor was probably jumping at the bit, looking for any excuse to tear him down. She had not taken news of his and Varian's courtship status well. Though her face was the perfect mask of sincerity, Anduin could tell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she was not happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He still didn't know what he had done to wrong her so. Probably would never know. He had his suspicions though, that</span>
  <em>
    <span> she</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one who spread that rumour about him and Varian through the court. Marrying Varian meant putting up with her, always having to look over his shoulder. There was just something about her- he couldn't quite put his finger on it though. Katrana was someone he was going to have to watch.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His mother and aunt would be here in the morning. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What would they think?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A small part of him was still angry with his mother for lying to him. She had known exactly why he had been invited and had sworn everyone to secrecy. It had probably made things so much more difficult and awkward than they had to be. He tosses, sleep still far away. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A trembling hand comes up to his face. Fingers touching his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Varian had kissed him!</span>
  </em>
  <span> His first kiss at that! It was so different from the spicy romance novels he </span>
  <em>
    <span>secretly</span>
  </em>
  <span> read. It was so much more than he could have ever anticipated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had it felt the same to Varian?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well, the king had certainly wasted no time in kissing him further. Anduin squeals into his pillow. Heat flooding his body. If he can have a lifetime of that, then he can certainly put up with Lady Prestor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His thoughts keep circling back to his mother. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why were they coming now? Why only send a letter to the king?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The heat in his belly turns to dread. Something had happened. Something bad. Guilt hits him hard. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Was it Baine?</span>
  </em>
  <span> In his excitement, he had forgotten all about the kind tauren. How selfish of him! Anduin stops rolling, just staring up at the canopy of this ridiculously large bed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Had the warchief made a move? Was his home in danger?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anduin turns, good mood sours. He will never get to sleep like this!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With a sigh Anduin rises. Perhaps a quick walk around the gardens will ease his mind. The stone floor is cold as he slides out of bed, looking for his boots. The night air isn't cold, not like the sea chilled nights of Theramore. The guards don't stop him as he meanders his way out to the garden, a few nods in his direction and there are a few raised eyebrows, but he can live with that.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The garden is so peaceful. Now that no one is milling around or tending to it. Gravel crunches satisfyingly beneath his boots. He finds himself at the bench where he and Varian first spoke. It feels like such a long time ago, even though it has only been a few weeks. This was going to be his home! He thought he would feel sad about the thought of leaving Theramore behind, yet all he can feel in building excitement. Life with Varian in Stormwind, well it will be an adventure, of sorts. He still couldn't figure out why everyone was so on edge around the man. Anduin had only seen him as charming- if not a little tired and lonely. In fact there just seemed to be a deep air of sadness around Varian. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Would he be enough to fight it away?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of crunching gravel shocks him from his inner musings. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Someone else is out! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Panicking, Anduin turns from his place on the bench- perhaps Lady Prestor had sent an assassin for him! He almost cries in relief upon seeing Varian. The king quirked an amused brow at his reaction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Well that's a promising start." Varian says dryly. Though his eyes seem to twinkle with mirth, no doubt at the flustered way Anduin is trying to apologize. Varian sits with ease beside him. Anduin can feel the heat rolling off his larger form-</span>
  <em>
    <span> when had it got so cold?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anduin presses against the older man for warmth. It earns him a laugh and a large hand ruffling his hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I couldn't sleep." Anduin sighs out, eyes closing as that hand scratches his scalp so tenderly. He feels so at ease with Varian, as if he’s known the man all his life. Varian’s hand moves down to cup his face, a thumb stroking his bottom lip. Anduin opens his eyes slowly, taking in the sight of Varian. Still in his night clothes, hair dishevelled as if he tried to sleep. “Seems you’re having the same troubles as me.” Anduin says softly, aware of how his breath fans over the pad of Varian’s thumb. The king’s eyes darken ever so slightly, and he leans forward. Pressing his lips to Anduin’s far more chaste than Anduin had expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It would appear so.” Varian whispers, pulling away with a small smile. They stay like that just staring at each other for a few minutes before Varian slowly pulls away to sit upright. “I suppose it’s better to tell your mother together. Liking ripping a band-aid off.” Varian grimaces slightly as if imagining the very scene. Anduin can’t help but snort in amusement.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it will be as bad as you think.” Anduin muses, looking up at the night sky and the constellations so very different from the ones back home. “I’m sure once we explain everything, mother will understand.” He turns to Varian pleased to see the High King flashing him a smile. He looks so much younger when he smiles, Anduin can’t help but think. Feeling a strange pang in his chest.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well that’s one part of it. I’m worried about what her and Jaina want to discuss… It doesn’t sound like anything good. Especially with that... brute, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hellscream</span>
  </em>
  <span> still at the Horde’s helm.” Varian’s tone becomes venomous as he mentions the Warchief. Anduin feels a small shiver run through him. He hadn’t been at the battle of Ashenvale, but he had heard the stories, the atrocities Hellscream had committed. He knew his aunt had no love for the current Warchief- but that didn’t make the </span>
  <em>
    <span>whole</span>
  </em>
  <span> Horde evil.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well Garrosh isn’t the entire Horde… Maybe you could reach out to the other leaders. I’m sure they’re just as wary of him as you.” Anduin tries to reason, hoping that he’s living up to his potential future duties. Varian fixes him with a blank stare before letting out a snort of laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your naïvety is so refreshing.” Varian says, causing Anduin to frown. “They’re all as bad as each other. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not one of them can be trusted.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I keep telling Jaina, the sooner she learns this the better. It’ll be different when they’re on her doorstep due to her blind trusting nature-” Varian’s face crumples into a sneer. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>infatuation</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Thrall.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin blinks. He feels cold. Varian’s eyes aren’t looking at him, but rather through him, burning with rage. Anduin had heard the stories the same as anyone else, about Varian’s childhood. But to see the lingering effects in person… It was like seeing a </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely different</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian. The king seems to come back to himself, scowling and huffing out a sigh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s late. We should turn in, tomorrow may prove to be long.” Varian says softly, standing and extending a hand to Anduin. Anduin takes it, hoping that the episode has passed. But Varian walks him back to the keep in silence, though the hand holding his own is at least reassuring. There were things he was going to have to learn about the man it would seem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They part ways at the stairs. Varian leans forward and places a kiss to his head, before bidding him goodnight. Anduin smiles, feeling his unease from earlier recede back into the corner of his mind. As he nears his room, he’s almost sent sprawling to the ground by a maid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” Anduin blurts out immediately as if it’s a reflex The maid has her head bowed, all Anduin can see is her dark hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Forgive me, my Lord.” The woman mutters out, before scurrying off down the corridor. Anduin sees a flash of green eyes before she rounds the corner and disappears from sight. How very odd. He would have thought the maids would be in their own quarters at this hour, but perhaps the running of the keep stopped for no one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shrugging it off, he heads to his bedroom. Frowning as he sees his door left ajar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could have sworn he closed it</span>
  </em>
  <span>… Entering his room Anduin can’t see anything obvious. His room looks pretty much the same as he left it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe he was being paranoid.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Laughing it off he closes the door- locking it for good measure and tucks himself back in. Sleep comes so much easier this time round.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Varian yawned as he buttered his toast. He hadn’t slept well last night. His mind whirling through every possible scenario that would prompt Jaina to seek out an audience. The outlook is grim to say the least. But he hopes his plans to court Anduin go over well, and that Tiffin doesn’t eviscerate him. He looks over to Anduin who is happily eating and chatting away to Genn. At least Anduin got some rest. He can’t help but smile, wondering if every morning will feel like this once Anduin and him are official.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Majesty.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian’s eyes swivel to the side. Katrana is speaking her voice  low. Her expression is rather serious. Varian feels his smile drop, his stomach churns- anticipating bad news.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I would like to speak to you and your small council in </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after breakfast.” She says to him, eyes pointedly darting to Anduin. As if he needs to be told the boy isn’t privy to whatever information she’s uncovered. He sighs, but nods. Anduin could wait to greet his mother and ‘aunt’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Anduin.” Varian says softly, pleased when the little blond beams at him. “I need to discuss some things with my small council, I hope you don’t mind waiting for your mother and Jaina alone for a little while.” He feels his heart squeeze at the waver in Anduin’s smile, but it’s gone as quickly as it appeared.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Of course.” Anduin says happily. Already rising and dusting himself of crumbs, Varian motions for Shaw to escort him. At least he knows Anduin is in safe hands. He waits for Anduin to leave before letting the smile drop from his face. Both he and Genn turn to Lady Prestor waiting to hear what she has to say.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I regret that I am coming to you with such </span>
  <em>
    <span>ill tidings.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But something has been brought to my attention.” She reaches down and produces some paper. “This was brought to me, from Lord Anduin’s room.” She hands the paper over to Varian, waiting for him to read it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He can hear Genn scoff as he begins to scan the letter. But as he reads, he starts to feel anger swelling within him. Anduin was in correspondence with Baine Bloodhoof! While he had heard rumours of a friendship, seeing actual proof was a kick in the gut. As he reads further he finds his hands shaking. Baine was reaching out to Anduin for help! Wanting the Alliance to aid him in the retaking of Thunder Bluff! He lets out an outraged huff, tossing the letter to Genn.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So Anduin </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted something from him after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Just like the others.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Trying to manipulate him, and worm his way into his graces only to sweeten him up. Well he’d show Anduin. He’d show Jaina. He crashes his fist down on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lying little toad!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian hisses. Katrana and Genn pale, looking at each other before locking eyes with Varian. “I should have known it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>too good</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be true. He’s just as bad as the ladies of the court. A winning smile, and they think I’ll roll over for them. Well I won’t.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, don’t you think you’re-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>No</em>
  </b>
  <span>, Genn. I’m not jumping to conclusions.” Varian growls out, eyes narrowing on the other king. “I bet that’s what Jaina is here for. She’ll want us to aid the Tauren. To forgive all their past aggressions against us and just smile and give them gold!” Varian shifts in his seat. “They’ve sent Anduin in, to keep me distracted. Probably hoping I would agree.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He feels stupid, utterly foolish. That was why Tiffin had still come despite her protests at Varian courting Anduin! She had intended for him to be attracted to Anduin all along. Using Anduin’s similarity to Arthas to draw him in. It was no secret he had loved Arthas </span>
  <em>
    <span>just as much</span>
  </em>
  <span> as she had! </span>
  <em>
    <span>He could wring her neck!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smashes his fist down on the arm of his chair. Pleased when the wood cracks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Genn says, trying to keep his tone even. “I doubt Anduin would manipulate you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’s friends with this Baine, but he’s never once mentioned him, never once discussed politics with you. Maybe it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> what </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jaina</span>
  </em>
  <span> is here for, but please reconsider with Anduin.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You want our king to ignore this</span>
  <em>
    <span> obvious</span>
  </em>
  <span> slight?” Katrana chimes in. “Don’t you think Anduin is perhaps a little </span>
  <em>
    <span>too</span>
  </em>
  <span> pure and innocent? It has to be an act, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one is truly like that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She spits out as if tasting something unpleasant. “It was probably his intention that once, he had you wrapped around his little finger, he would spring it on you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian seethes, betrayal stings sharper than any blade. His heart aches, and he bites down on his tongue to stop the inhuman howl threatening to spill forth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anduin was a liar.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A true politician, born and bred. Varian thinks about throwing him from the ramparts of the keep, but it only serves to make him feel more wretched. Damn that little tempter, weaseling his way into Varian’s life- </span>
  <em>
    <span>and his heart.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian, I think maybe we should postpone that meeting, until tomorrow. You’re emotional, and you may end up saying something you’ll regret.” Genn jumps in, casting a dark look to Katrana. Trying to placate Varian’s rage. Varian turns to the older king with a horrible sneer on his face. Genn’s hands drop back to his side, Varian can read that look- the look of a man who knows a lost cause when he sees it. Varian should take it as a warning, but the hurt is overwhelming.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I need to clear my head. Genn, you meet with Jaina and Tiffin. Katrana, please gather the house of nobles. We’ll put an end to this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>once and for all.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Varian tosses his chair to the ground, storming out of the dining room, and heading for his private study. He needs to clear his mind. Shouting and screaming will do him no favours, he wants Jaina and Anduin to hear him clearly when he lays down the law for them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian! Wait, please!” Genn reaches out, trying to stop him from leaving the room. Varian clenches his fists, doing his best to quell his temper-</span>
  <em>
    <span> lest he do something foolish,</span>
  </em>
  <span> like hit the older king. He halts, turning to Genn, waiting to hear what plea he’s about to make on Anduin’s behalf.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have time for this Genn.” Varian feels the letter in his hand, he unclenches his fist, not wanting to destroy his valuable evidence. Genn frowns at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is it possible, he just has the letter because it was delivered at an inopportune time? Maybe he only received it when he left Theramore and had nowhere else to put it.” Genn is trying to reason, Varian can see the desperation in the old wolf’s eyes. He relaxes, letting out a deep breath to calm himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It’s not Genn he’s angry with</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he reminds himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Take a look at the post date.” Varian says evenly, handing Genn the letter. “It was sent well before Tiffin and Anduin left Theramore. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why then</span>
  </em>
  <span>, should he bring it with him, if not to seek out my aid?” Varian snaps. “Unless it’s a keepsake from Baine.” Varian tries not to dwell on the intimacy of the letter, how they referred to each other by first name.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genn pales as he examines the letter. Face becoming grim, both scenarios condemn Anduin, while not treachery- </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely some underhanded tactics are at play.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He sighs handing the letter back to Varian. Shoulders slumped in defeat, not even looking at Katrana as she brushes past to carry out Varian’s order.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I believe I gave a command. I want to hear no more excuses, I</span>
  <em>
    <span>’ll leave them to those liars.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Varian doesn’t look back, or stop until he reaches his office. Slamming the door shut and falling into his chair. He tosses the letter as if  it’s burning his hand, letting it fall on his desk unceremoniously.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He lets his face fall into his hands, doing his best not to hyperventilate, the pain eating at him. Stinging like a raw wound. He scrubs his hands down his face, trying to snap himself out of it, but they come away wet. Unable to hold back any more Varian sobs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin couldn’t stop the squeal of delight that burst forth upon seeing his mother and Jaina emerge from the portal. Tiffin smiles warmly rushing to him to engulf him in a crushing hug. Anduin pulls Jaina to join them. His previous annoyance with them was forgotten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It feels like you’ve grown.” Tiffin chuckles into his shoulder. Anduin laughs back, knowing it’s not possible- at nineteen he was fully grown. But he squeezes her tighter. “I’m sorry I had to leave you. They weren’t horrible were they?” She pulls away, hands reaching up for his face. Anduin smiles back at her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span> were nicer than others.” He motions with his head to where Genn and Shaw stand awkwardly watching them. Tiffin lets out a mischievous giggle, clearly enjoying their discomfort. She presses a kiss to Anduin’s forehead before releasing him and Jaina from the hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Jaina and Lady Tiffin!” Genn steps forward with a pleasant smile to greet them. “It’s a pleasure to have you both here. Forgive Varian, there was some important business he had to take care of. He asked me to bring you to the petitioner’s chamber. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Unless</span>
  </em>
  <span> you two would like to rest first?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin squints slightly, Genn had sounded almost hopeful there, perhaps it was just his imagination playing tricks. Though he feels unease in his stomach- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Varian had promised to be here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so they could tell his mother together. Something important must have come up, Varian wouldn’t break a promise unless it was important. He turns to his mother and aunt with a smile, waiting to see what they want to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think it’s best to just get it over with.” Jaina says, surprising Anduin with how tired she sounds. “Something tells me, he’s expecting what I’m here to say.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genn frowns, but a look passes between him and Jaina. She worries her lip, before turning to him and his mother with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can go alone. Anduin why don’t you and your mother catch up with everything that’s been going on?” Jaina’s smile turns sly. “She’s missed you terribly, worrying about you non-stop.” Jaina playfully elbows at Tiffin’s ribs. Anduin can’t help but snort at her antics, his mother scowls at her- </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it’s all good-natured</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Shaw clears his throat awkwardly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! Forgive me.” Jaina says rather sheepishly. She walks towards the two men, giving Anduin and Tiffin a small smile. “Right let's go and see Varian then.” She adds a little too enthusiastically. He wants to follow but his mother’s arm stops him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell me about all the adventures you’ve been up to.” Tiffin beams. Anduin feels that unease- why do his mother and Jaina seem so worried? Doesn’t he need to be with Varian right now? Aren’t they supposed to tell his mother and Jaina about their plans? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Vari- I mean the King was supposed to be here with me.” Anduin mumbles out absently. His mother tilts her head, waiting for him to elaborate. “Uh, well… We kinda decided, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that is to say</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he’s going to court me.” Anduin finishes lamely, offering Tiffin a shaky smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“Excuse me!? What!?”</em>
  </b>
  <span> She hisses, exuding a suddenly cold aura. Anduin laughs nervously, taking a step back. Maybe there was something to Varian’s fears after all. “I’ll kill him!” She mutters out furiously. “I specifically asked him not to!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother!</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> not a baby and </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> can make my own choices.</span>
  <b>
    <em> I decided.</em>
  </b>
  <span> We’ve been getting to know each other and</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to learn more about him. We’re not engaged or anything, just considering it.</span>
  <em>
    <span> I’ve</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought about it </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiffin ceases her mutterings, looking at him sadly, before nodding her head. “You’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t tell you who you can and can’t pursue.” She pulls him down to sit on a bench. “But honey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how much do you really know about him?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian isn’t a bad man, don’t misunderstand, but he’s… he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>conflicted.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She looks down at her lap. “I just don’t want you to be disappointed by him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin starts at her words. Something resonates with him, his mind wanders back to last night and the way Varian changed when thinking about the Horde. He worries at his lip, nodding. “I understand that mother. That’s why we’ve agreed to court, rather than be engaged. So we can see if we are compatible.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tiffin smiles softly at him, burying her face in her hands for a moment before sitting up and meeting his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so proud of you.” She says, unshed tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry for acting like you were a child. But you’re more level-headed than me. If it’s what you want, then I can only congratulate you.” She wraps him in a warm hug. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m still going to make Varian sweat, just so you know.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both of them dissolve into a fit of giggles. Anduin felt much lighter than before. He knew his mother would understand, she always had his back. They sit there, Anduin regaling her with his adventures with Varian over the last few weeks. She snorts as he tells her of his experience with Dwarven ale. The sun is becoming hot, signalling midday, </span>
  <em>
    <span>which is odd.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They’ve not seen anyone since Genn, Shaw and Jaina left them that morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmmm, perhaps we should go and find them.” Tiffin seems to be reading his mind, her expression thoughtful as she gazes at the keep. Anduin smiles warmly, hopping to his feet and extending a hand to her- </span>
  <em>
    <span>as a Lord should to a Lady</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tiffin laughs as she rises to her feet. “Why thank you, my good sir.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin leads her into the keep, hoping he remembers the path there. The guards look nervous as they near the grand doors, pointedly avoiding eye contact. Anduin shrugs, maybe they were worried about how his mother would react too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He pushes the door open with a small smile excited to see Varian. His mother follows behind him, the room seems rather full- all the nobility seems to be here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“- a mewling little pacifist!.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin stops dead. Ahead of him, Varian is towering over his aunt, snarling and baring his teeth like a feral beast. His words cut through Anduin, despite them being aimed at his aunt. Anduin staggers, grateful when he feels his mother’s hand on his shoulder. It grounds him somewhat. Genn spots him, from where he’s stood- eyes wide and panicked. Lady Prestor simply smirks at him. Varian spots him, eyes going wide as they stare at each other before suddenly turning cold. Anduin feels like the air has been sucked out of his lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Has he done something wrong?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, and here they come.” Varian drawls out, voice mockingly cheery. “Lady Ellerian and her little puppet.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin gapes, unsure of what he’s supposedly done. He looks at his mother who seems equally confused, by Varian’s statement. Jaina’s eyes widen, and she tries to draw Varian’s attention back to herself- but he seems just as intent to stare into Anduin’s eyes as Anduin is into his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you deny it?” Varian says, tone slightly softer. But his eyes pierce right into Anduin, daring him to defy him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deny what exactly?” Anduin asks, hating how dumb he sounds. “Your Majesty.” he adds on quickly, not wanting to worsen the king’s mood. Varian exhales sharply, the way his nostrils flare alarming Anduin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Very well then.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian drawls out, coming down to Anduin’s level, circling him like a vulture over a carcass. “Are you in correspondence with one Baine Bloodhoof?” Varian asks, voice deceptively even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Anduin answers, unsure what Baine has to do with anything. Then sickening fear hits him. Had something happened to the kind tauren? Had he been killed too!? Anduin claps his hand over his mouth feeling sick. “Has something happened to him?” He can hear the tears in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks up. Genn and Jaina are looking at him in alarm, as if he’s asked the wrong thing. Katrana’s brows are raised in surprise, but the smile tells him the surprise is pleasant-</span>
  <em>
    <span> for her at least.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The atmosphere of the room has shifted, and he looks to Varian to see why. Almost stumbling back when he sees the king’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Angry, doesn’t do it justice.</span>
  <em>
    <span> No</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this was the kind of look Anduin would expect to see on a battlefield, when one is facing off against an enemy. Anduin swallows nervously, unable to tear his gaze away from the High King’s. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why should it matter?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Varian spits out venomously.</span>
  <em>
    <span> “Am I living on a different Azeroth?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian snaps at him viciously. “</span>
  <b>No</b>
  <span>, if</span>
  <em>
    <span> I</span>
  </em>
  <span> remember correctly the Tauren, are members of the </span>
  <b>
    <em>Horde.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> Our sworn enemies!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Varian’s voice rises, echoing through the room. “So why are you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>pen pals</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with Baine Bloodhoof?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s my friend.” Anduin answers, despite Varian’s anger, he won’t apologize for his friendship. “We have a lot in common.” Anduin snaps back. Pleased when he sees the flicker in Varian’s eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Friends?</span>
  </em>
  <span> I see.” Varian lowers his tone once more. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was it out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘friendship’</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you decided to approach me?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin’s brow furrows. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What does that mean?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He tilts his head to Varian, hoping the other man will elaborate. He can’t see what he could have done to warrant such wrath.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I see</span>
  </em>
  <span>, let me rephrase the question then.” Varian laughs out bitterly, “Was it at Bloodhoof’s request that you accepted my invitation to Stormwind?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“</span><b><em>No.</em></b> <em><span>Why would Baine want me to visit here?</span></em><span> Or</span><em><span> how</span></em><span> would he even know I was coming here?” Anduin asks. Looking at Varian as if he’s grown a third head. The king isn’t making much sense. Varian turns an interesting shade of red, for a second Anduin’s worried the man’s had a stroke.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So he didn’t write you a letter, asking for you and your aunt’s aid? </span>
  <em>
    <span>For the Alliance’s aid?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well he did write to me, but I don’t think he expected anything. Unless you’re wanting to offer-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What Anduin means</span>
  </em>
  <span>, your Highness-” Tiffin cuts in. “Is that, he did receive word from Baine about his troubles, but Baine wouldn’t ask Anduin to petition you for help.” His mother casts Anduin a pointed gaze, telling him to be quiet. Anduin bites down on his tongue, grateful to be out of that glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I see.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Varian says, reaching into his pocket and producing a familiar piece of paper. Anduin feels his mouth open with indignation. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>his</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> private letter!</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Perhaps then, this is a figment of my imagination.” He tosses the note to Tiffin. Eyes swivelling to lock back onto Anduin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You went through my things.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Anduin says, staring at the paper at Tiffin’s feet. Feeling as if he’s been betrayed. Varian reels back for a moment, before hardening his glare. “I told you last week that I was friends with Baine.” Anduin feels his own ire mounting. “Why is it</span>
  <em>
    <span> now</span>
  </em>
  <span> such an issue?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>“</span><b><em>No</em></b><span>, </span><em><span>you</span></em><span> failed to mention that </span><em><span>your</span></em> <em><span>friend</span></em><span> from Kalimdor was in fact, the current faction leader for the Tauren.” Varian counters back. “I find it odd you’d bring the letter with you, if you weren’t coming to ask for my assistance.”</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I only received it the day before we left.” Anduin answers honestly. “I brought it, so I could reply. I didn’t realize </span>
  <em>
    <span>my personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> correspondence was </span>
  <em>
    <span>your concern</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or that going through </span>
  <em>
    <span>my private property was your right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Anduin crosses his arms defensively. If they were going to live together he was going to lay down some ground rules. His words only seem to rile Varian further.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Treason</span>
  </em>
  <span> is my business.” Varian barks out. “And that’s what you’ve done, you’ve </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowingly and willingly</span>
  </em>
  <span> been in contact with an </span>
  <b>enemy</b>
  <span> of the Alliance.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin feels his eyes looking down. That was true- </span>
  <em>
    <span>but it didn’t have to be</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There was an opportunity in front of them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But it doesn’t have to be.” Anduin says, knowing what he has to do. “If you were to aid Baine and help him take back Thunder Bluff, </span>
  <em>
    <span>they’d be in your debt.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You could bring them into the Alliance, cripple the Horde without bloodshed.” Anduin feels himself getting excited at the prospect. After all, without the Tauren, the trolls may change their minds too. He looks up, meeting only stunned silence from the room. Varian’s expression is unreadable. Until he hears a snort and the whole room devolves into laughter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You poor naive child.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian says patronisingly. “You want us to </span>
  <em>
    <span>forgive</span>
  </em>
  <span> the Tauren? Welcome them among our ranks with open arms? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me laugh.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They made their beds the moment they agreed to follow the Horde. They can reap the rewards of their decision.</span>
  <b> I wash my hands of this matter</b>
  <span>.” Varian responds coldly, walking back to his throne and taking his seat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>So you’re not going to even hear him out?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Anduin asks in disbelief. As he’s speaking to a completely different person. Varian’s eyes flash at him in warning. “You’re wasting an opportunity! A chance for us to achieve peace! A chance to strike at Garrosh Hellscream, and weaken his position!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a wave of murmuring around the chamber. The nobility talking among themselves, some agreeing some outright dismissing him. Varian regards him coolly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not in Theramore any more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Varian bites out. “Here </span>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <span> have the final say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>I</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> have decided</span>
  </em>
  <span> to drop this train of thought. I will hear no more about Baine Bloodhoof or the Tauren.</span>
  <b>
    <em> I have made myself clear.</em>
  </b>
  <span> Stormwind will not aid those that ally themselves with the Horde.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re so blinded by your own personal hatred.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The moment it leaves his mouth, Anduin knows he’s gone too far. Even Katrana seems wary, eyeing Varian with concern. Yet he doesn’t feel shame for stating the truth. Varian looks as if he wants to leap down the steps and throttle Anduin with his own two hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>so blinded with the notion of peace, you can’t see the truth when it’s in front of you.” Varian retorts cruelly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>Grow up boy.</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span> There’s no place for dreamers here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anduin looks down, fighting back his tears. His mother was right, Varian Wrynn had disappointed him. The man who had been so charming and kind over the last few weeks had been a mask. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the real Varian before him. A brute who only knew rage, hate and destruction. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then I should go.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Perhaps you and Hellscream have more in common. You both deserve each other” Anduin huffs out bitterly. Not even looking at the king. He instead turns and begins to walk out. Pleased when he hears his mother following.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Varian Wrynn, I knew you were an idiot, but I never thought I’d see the day when I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ashamed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be your friend.” Tiffin says coldly, before following Anduin up to his room, to help him pack. It doesn’t take long, even through his tears Anduin finds quiet determination- desperate to be as far away from here as possible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry.” His mother says, petting his head, not commenting on his tears. He loves her for it right now, she seems to understand. He feels better knowing that she’ll be with him when he returns to his real home- Theramore.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A month has passed since that </span>
  <em>
    <span>fiasco</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Anduin Ellerian. Varian had been brooding ever since. The blond had kept to his word, had left </span>
  <em>
    <span>without even saying goodbye</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Not that Varian cared- he was probably running back to his Tauren friend. Varian scoffed, taking a gulp of the liquid in his goblet. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He didn’t even know what it was</span>
  </em>
  <span>- he had been informed he had drank the keep out of elvish wine a few days ago. He snorts, it was all the same to him anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><span>Varian gazes out the window, not caring about the stack of documents he was supposed to have read through </span><b><em>yesterday</em></b><span>. </span><em><span>He didn’t care.</span></em><span> None of it really mattered anyway, what did he know about running a kingdom, </span><em><span>he was just a dumb brute</span></em> <em><span>after all</span></em><span>.</span></p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had replayed that day in his mind, </span>
  <em>
    <span>over and over and over.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Until he thought he would go mad. Anduin’s face burned across his memories, the boy looking at him as if </span>
  <em>
    <span>Varian</span>
  </em>
  <span> had failed </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Anduin had lashed out with that honeyed tongue of his and landed his killing blow. Varian snarls, throwing his goblet across the room, not caring about the mess it’s contents make as the cup batters off the wall. </span>
  <b>
    <em>How dare Anduin! </em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>How dare that boy come into his life, offer him the prospect of a future-only to then cruelly take it away and disappear!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He</span>
  <em>
    <span> should</span>
  </em>
  <span> march to Theramore and drag the little blond back! Lock him in a dungeon, where he can’t write to </span>
  <em>
    <span>anyone else</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where he would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian’s. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That would show them all. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Would knock Tiffin off her high horse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Twice</span>
  </em>
  <span> she had taken the person he cared for away from him. He lets out a growl, frustrated he knocks the papers from his desk. Katrana could sort it all anyway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There’s a tentative knock on the door. Varian turns, teeth bared ready to howl obscenities at the person foolish to interrupt him. Until they call through to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Varian, open this door.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Genn snaps from the other side, sounding fed up. “A letter arrived for you. It’s from </span>
  <em>
    <span>Theramore.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>That</b>
  <span> catches Varian’s attention. He sulks over to the door, hoping he won’t look as dishevelled and unkempt as he feels. He hadn’t shaved in a few days and the stubble along his jaw was beginning to itch. Varian opens the door, rolling his eyes when Genn grimaces at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, for the love of the light!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Varian, how long are you going to brood? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Take this.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Genn sounds irritable, shoving the letter into his hands and puttering around the office, pulling back the curtains- letting the low light of dusk in. Flicking the gnomish switches that light his room. His eyes squint at the change in brightness, but Genn seems unsympathetic. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That letter isn’t going to read itself! This may be your chance to mend the bridge.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Growling under his breath, Varian opens the letter- </span>
  <em>
    <span>not because Genn told him to though.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Curiosity and hope ignite in him. Has Anduin reached out to apologize? He pulls the letter out. Only to feel disappointment- </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s from Jaina.</span>
  </em>
  <span> With a sigh he scans it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Varian</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It’s time to let bygones be bygones. You are invited to Theramore, so we may mend our broken bond and move forward together. I am willing to host you, and your council for a chance to clear the air between us.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Awaiting your response.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaina Proudmoore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There’s no mention of Anduin or Tiffin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Will they be there?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He frowns, hating how desperate he sounds to himself. Why did he even care, Anduin had made himself perfectly clear. Not only that, the boy was a</span>
  <em>
    <span> Horde sympathizer!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He’s tempted to scrunch up the letter and throw it into the fire. Genn’s grip on his arm halts his actions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Varian.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I understand you were hurt.” Genn begins evenly. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>But,</span>
  </em>
  <span> alienating Theramore will not change what has been said. They’re Alliance citizens too. Jaina is willing to right the wrong committed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Shouldn’t you at least hear her out?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Varian scowls, looking to the side. Genn’s right he knows. He can’t be a child about something so important. Jaina had been his friend for years, he couldn’t just abandon her over </span>
  <em>
    <span>one</span>
  </em>
  <span> disagreement. With a sigh, he uncrumples the letter. Genn smiles at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Well isn’t this lovely?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Katrana sneers from the door. Smirking as Genn glares at her. “I agree with the old wolf. Mending ties with Theramore is the </span>
  <em>
    <span>politically right</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing to do. If nothing else you can get some closure, you’ve been neglecting your duties.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Genn’s brows rise, and he looks a little green at the prospect that he and Lady Prestor have agreed on something. Varian rolls his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Very well, I will reply that we shall attend. We’ll need to make sure the portal is up and running-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Majesty, perhaps it would be better to travel by ship. It would give you a chance to prepare.” Katrana interrupts. Genn frowns looking ready to chastise her, but Varian hums in consideration. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She did have a point</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he had a lot of thoughts he needed to contemplate- feelings to work through.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, that would be better actually.” Varian muses out, already hastily scribbling his response. He seals his answer in an envelope and hands it to Genn. “Please see that this is delivered immediately.” He nods to the other king. Genn smiles and bows his head, pushing past Katrana as he exits the room. She glowers at his retreating form.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Katrana, can you make the arrangements for our trip, please.” Varian says softly, no doubt she already had, but just in case… She grins at him, eyes glinting with satisfaction. Her painted lips stretched in an unnerving smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course your Majesty. I have</span>
  <em>
    <span> just</span>
  </em>
  <span> the crew in mind.” With a bow to him, she leaves the room. The lingering smell of her perfume makes his head spin. Varian sits back down in his chair. Lifting the bottle of alcohol he had been drinking from and swigging from the bottle- rather improperly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looks to the window, the view of the distant sea. Theramore lies somewhere past the horizon- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Anduin is past the horizon.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He scrubs a hand down his face, head swimming with conflicting emotions.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One way or another he was going to have to face the little blond. But as for the outcome, only time would tell. He scans Jaina’s letter once more looking for any clue as to Anduin’s feelings. But the words stay the same. With a sigh he lets his head fall back. Closing his eyes and trying not to think about a pair of piercing blue eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry, but the clue was in the title! This is gonna be one hell of an adventure story and we are nearing the end of our first arc. Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>